


Split Ends

by Ryuzato



Series: Split End [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Foreplay, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Disorder, Penetration, Self Harm, Sex Toys, blowjob, multiple personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: Kyo develops a split personality which is known as The Nun, unknown to him The Nun starts to have 'fun' with other members of his band.Toshiya recognises this problem and tries to help  Kyo out whom he had a long crush with , even though he starts to slowly fall in love with another side of Kyo.





	1. Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! hope you enjoy this fiction. I wanna give my thanks to Giorgia and Tadashi for helping me out with this fiction, it took me almost a year and still going.  
> Nevertheless do enjoy and some comments are welcome!

The sun was slowly setting down in the horizon. The festive cheering from the happy goers engulfed the city. Street lights were on to excite the environment, and people were refusing to go home. This is getting really annoying for me and I could see it in Kaoru's face too.

''Dude, let's stay at your place,'' Kaoru said, fixing his hat. I can see some hair fall forward, hiding his dark tattoo from his neck.

I look down. ''Yeah, that's a good idea.'' I never liked going to festivals, but Kaoru thought it was going to be fun. He was wrong.

We return back to my place. I take my shoes off but I forgot to put slippers so I don't walk around barefoot. I contemplate whether to just walk barefoot and I can vacuum later.

"Do you want me to get sandals at a store really quickly?" I look back to see Kaoru staring at me.

"Eh?" 

Kaoru let out a small chuckle. "It just looked like you were upset that you didn't have slippers ready for you in the entrance way. I know you don't like it when people walk on your floor barefoot."

I let out a clumsy grin, but self-consciously wipe it away with my hand. "No, it's okay." That made happy, for some strange reason. "We can walk barefoot." 

Kaoru shrugs his shoulders and takes his shoes off. I couldn't help but stare at his feet. He would step on the floor, and I can see the imprint of his warm feet; I step onto that space.  
Kaoru opens his wine that he had bought earlier, and we continue to chat and drink, small chat about weird events that happened when we toured in the past. I have trouble keeping up a conversation, but Kaoru would always bring up something; this evening was a little surprising for me. Before I knew it, the late night had settled in.  
My heart began to race as the thought began to swirl in my mind.

''You could stay at my place, Kaoru. It's pretty late to go home,"  
I put my cup down on the side desk, "don't you think?'' I wanted him to stay, but I wanted him to deny the request.

''Oh, you're right. I didn't noticed at all," he chuckles a bit as he also put his cup down. I can see his sleeve being pulled up when he reached down.

His arm looked beautiful covered in tattoos. "I hope I'm not causing you any trouble." I looked straight into his eyes as he put his hair behind his ear. His cheekbone was shining now. 

I look down. ''No, it's fine.'' I need to stop looking at him like that. It feels weird. But my head feels a bit...spacey? I look at my glass on the desk. I barely drink at all. I know I'm not drunk.

''Hey, are you ok?'' Kaoru asked. He seems to notice my demeanor.

''I'm ok.'' I wipe my face with my hand. Maybe it's nothing. But what is this feeling? Why is my heart thumping so hard?

''Um...Kyo," I quickly look towards where my name was being called out, "could you show me where should I sleep tonight? I could sleep on the sofa too if you don't mind''.

My body had a jolt as I stood up. ''No, that would be rude of me." I quickly walked to Kaoru as he looked at me getting closer to him. "Come.'' I pulled Kaoru's hand.

I can see Kaoru look surprised. I'm surprised at myself as well. I can feel my face getting hot. I wonder if Kaoru can feel my hand getting hot as well. And my head is killing me. Am I having a headache?  
I push the door in front of me and lead him to sit on the bed, while I went in the dark corner where the closet is.  
What is this...feeling I'm getting?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo? Are you ok?"   
Kaoru remained seated on the bed, seemed worried about the sudden change of his friend. He looked towards the closet.

"What are you doing in there?" No voices were being heard.

Kaoru seemed a bit uneasy. The room was dead quiet. You can hear the crickets chirping, and some urban life. It helped Kaoru relax a bit.  
You can here the clanking of a boot against the marble floor. The room is dark but Kaoru could see it clearly. The leather boots, the black cloth, the whip. Kaoru gulped, surprised.

The Nun grinned, while licking his lips.

''We still have the night to us, Kaoru.''


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen last night with Kaoru is a mystery to Kyo but Kaoru, oh he remembers everything. The whips, the ropes, the attire, The Nun.

The thumping of the drums was heard, some beats and string instruments, plucked by Die. Toshiya going through the notes and I'm here having a cup of coffee after a warm up session.   
I caught Kaoru glancing at me from time to time. I'm not sure why is he looking at me like that. Was it something I said last night? or something I did? I don't think we got drunk or anything.If so then why is he so uneasy?  
I browse at the lyrics and notes and I caught some parts I didn't quite get it it so I approach Kaoru for aid. He explains briefly and as quick as possible before leaving the room.

''What happen between you two?'' Toshiya interrupted me. He rubs his head while looking at Kaoru.

''I have no idea really.Maybe he's tired'' I said.

''Well he doesn't look that easy or so.I think I saw him turning red ?'' The young bassist said.

''turning red? like blushing?'' how come? 

''Yea, when he looks at you just now, he would turn away''

''I'm sure it's nothing Toshiya.Maybe he's tired.Speaking of tired I'm gonna go head home now. I feel exhausted''.

''alright '' The taller man turns and resume with his bass.

I grab my notes and books together with my sunglasses and head straight back home.The street wasn't heavy so it was an easy drive. Immediately after arriving home I took my noodle cup and ate it while I am in the bathtub.Clean clothes were put on after that and I went straight to bed.  
Why am I so tired? It wasn't that much of a busy day today or even yesterday.My mind tried to run through my memories but it was useless.As if what happen last night was somehow hidden from me. All I remember was leading Kaoru into my room and-   
I saw a shadow from inside the closet.I must have forgotten to close it before. A gloved hand was holding the door and a face peeks out. It wasn't that dark as the light from the windows illuminated in. I see it clearly, a nun figure...how could this be? It was me! in the nun outfit that I did for Sukekiyo performance! I was looking straight at myself.  
And then I heard him speak.

''I look forward to coming out again, Kyo'' 

the door of the closet was closed slowly. Leaving me on the bed.  
What was that? Am I hallucinating? I know I wasn't on drugs or anything? Was my mind too tired that it started playing tricks on me?

I had a strange dream that night, I could somehow hear Kaoru panting and I...I was holding the whip and...


	3. New Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a few days since the last incident, Kyo brushes away the thought of seeing himself in the Nun outfit before going to bed every night, and strangely enough having weird dreams.  
> He invited Toshiya in hopes to have a light chat with the younger bassist but the other side of him thinks it was a chance to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s : I turn this chapter into a short doujin manga, you can read it here  
> http://thepsychodraws.tumblr.com/post/156517544181/a-scene-from-a-fanfiction-that-i-made-with-my

‘’I hope you don’t mind me staying the night here , Kyo’’ Toshiya asked, sitting snugly on the couch.

‘’I don’t mind at all’’.

I went into the kitchen to get some beer. I gestured to him some, he declined. I took a sip and kept the rest. I wasn’t in the mood.  
The night drags on as we continue to chat, somehow I was feeling...tired? as if I’m dazed or I zoned out too much. As if the walls are slowly breathing?

‘’Are you alright kyo?’’ Toshiya looked concerned. 

‘’I’m not sure ...’’

My head throbs a little, I rub my temples. Toshiya scooted over and held my shoulder.

‘’Are you having a fever or something? Maybe you should lie down.’’

What is this am I feeling? When Toshiya touched me...I – 

‘’To my room, please’’.

I stood up and grab toshiya’s arm lightly, walking into my dark room.Once again as if the world is spinning but somehow it becomes clear. I let him sit on the bed.

‘’You wanna lie down?Kyo where are you going?’’ 

‘’Its alright, just sit there tight’’

Kyo disappears into the dark corner of the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’umm...Kyo are you alright?’’ Toshiya position himself on the edge of the bed. Is his friend alright?

Clanks of heels were heard, a silhouette was seen at the edge.

‘’Toshiya~’’ A purr, of sort was heard.

With a glint of the streetlights from the windows illuminating the dark room, Toshiya could see Kyo just enough to make sense of what’s going on.  
With a full nun suit just like during the Sukekiyo lives, a whip and ropes in his hands, Kyo looks at Toshiya lustfully.  
Toshiya wasn’t sure what was going on, he wanted to leave but at the same time he wanted to stay. He wanted to know what this vocalist is up to.

‘’What...what are you doing...?’’

Kyo took the rope and stretches it out with both of his hands.

‘’something fun’’.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’More...Oh please Kyo...’’

The bed was soaked with sweat, saliva and semen. Toshiya wanted Kyo to stop but somehow his body wouldn’t allow it. He was hard even though it had been the fourth time he came that night.  
His hands were tied at the back, intricate red ropes covers his back. Toshiya’s body is red from the whipping as Kyo tops on his back. His member throbs as Kyo inside of him, swaying slowly as if teasing him.

‘’Not so fast dear’’ Kyo tease him by grabbing Toshiya’s members’ hard, as if retaining him. 

‘’Please Kyo, please let me-!’’

‘’hush now little lamb’’ Kyo places his fingers into Toshiya’s mouth, sliding in slowly while playing with his tongue.

The smooth leather glove plays inside his moist mouth, ‘’if you don’t hold it in, there’ll be consequences’’.

Trying to abide to Kyo’s rules, Toshiya tries to held it in.But Kyo’s movement both top and bottom sliding and moving in sync has managed to aroused him , intoxicating him into a high which he can’t resist. Semen splurged from him, staining the hand that hold his member. 

‘’Oh you bad boy’’.

The already bruised Toshiya fell on the wet bed, panting as Kyo grabs his whip. Teasing the tip with his tongue before he land it on Toshiya’s back.  
Kyo grasp on Toshiya’s hair,tugging it lightly while going in front of him showing his hardened legth. The younger bassist as if understanding what is need to do start to place his mouth on The Nun's member.The tattooed vocalist slides himself in and out of toshiya's mouth moaning and panting at every move he made. 

''Ah so moist!''  
It wasn't long until The Nun explodes in his mouth filling him with every cum. After certain it was done, he took himself out and starts to untie Toshiya’s bondage and pulls him close,cradling him like a lost child before giving him a peck on his head.

‘’That’s more like it’’.


	4. The Younger One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya couldn't help but to think about what happen last night. It was sensual, he never felt anything like that before and he wanted to feel it again.

The first time I saw him it was…odd.I never saw him behaving that way before.He seems dazed, confused at some point.I thought he was drunk but he barely touches his drink.I lead him into his bedroom so he could lie down, but then strange things started to happen instead.I remember everything. Everything feels surreal as if it happens in a dream.I've always had feelings towards him, always wanted him to love me but last night it was something I never thought could ever happen. Kyo wore the same suit that he wore during the Sukekiyo performance. The nun outfit, the leather boots, the whip.If I were to tell anybody about this, perhaps they didn’t believe me.  
The train moves steadily, leaving me thinking while watching out the window. I can’t stop thinking about that…kyo.The other side of him.The way he touches me binds me under that red rope and whips me…I can’t believe I would love all that. I wonder if I could just…  
The trains stop and I walk off from the train.

“Totchi!” what…I know that voice. I turn around and was greeted by Kyo.

“He..hey!” What..why am I so nervous.

“Hey um, I didn’t see you off last night. We must have hung out pretty late.”

“Last night?” didn’t see you off? but I spend a whole night with you.

“You didn’t remember what happen last night?” I ask the blonde vocalist.

“well, I remember we stayed up chatting, and then…I think that’s about it? I couldn’t remember much”.

I was stunned.Couldn't you remember the night we had together? The things you did to me? I see a sign at the door.The male toilet. I grab his hand, went in it and squeeze in the same cubicle.

“Toshiya what are you doing?” The flustered man asked me.

“are you telling me that you can't remember what you did to me last night?”

Kyo looks at me with a puzzled face. “I have no idea what are you talking about”.

I lifted my sweater to show his the marks from the whipping on my stomach. He looks surprised to see it.

“You did this, last night while we’re on the bed”. My face hardened I just couldn't believe him!

“I did this? Toshiya I never hurt you! this is insane.” His face red from embarrassment. I don't know whether he was lying to me or not. 

He pushed the cubicle door open and rushed outside. 

“How could…how come you never remember ?”

I clench my fist tightly. I'm coming for you tonight.

 

later that night, around the same time as we did the other night before, I rush into his apartment and knock on the door. Let me feel you again Kyo, I need you…I need you.  
He opened the door and before he could utter my name, I grab him and gave him a kiss.

“Toshi-!”   
He closed the door behind me and I lure him back into his bedroom.I could feel that he’s trying to shake me off but I held on tight. I keep on kissing him, wishing the other side of him would emerge and destroy me like he did before. Oh, the euphoria! 

“Please Kyo, please let yourself out again. I wanted to please you”.

For a moment he stopped struggling and looks as if he was zoning out again like he did before. I stop kissing him and look at him.

“Are you alright?.”

For a moment I saw like…a shine in his eyes before it turns into…something.

“Well, my little puppy is thirsty isn’t he?” a sly smile emerges on his face, his whole expression changes.

Oh! it’s him! he’s back!

“Oh, you’re back! please let me” He grabbed my by the collar and kissed me back hard.

“Hold on puppy, let me change.” 

I sat on the bed, catching my breath. It doesn't take long before he returns back fully attired.

I feel as if something possessed me…I bent down on my knees and look at him with a pitiful face.My hands fall flat on the floor, begging him like a lost dog I am.He pet my head and put out his member right in front of me, I blushed and continue to look at him from below.

“stick out your tongue” 

I did as told, sticking out my tongue and tries to put his member in my mouth.

“A ah! not yet puppy. Just stick it out”.

I obliged, sticking out my tongue as before as he teasefully rubs the tip on my tongue.

“Oh puppy, your saliva is staining my floor!’‘

He continues sliding his member in and out, while I continue to pant. I could feel myself getting hard.

’'ah..ah!” 

oh please, Kyo stop teasing me like this!

He inserts himself a lot deeper than before.

“Ok puppy, go ahead”.

I help myself into it, bobbing up and down and trying to please him. It was wholeful, it fills me up…I slowly grab myself and give myself a few beatings.It goes on for minutes before he came, pouring into me, inside my mouth.

“Drink up little pup.Drink it all up” 

He pets my head slowly, the carpet is stained from with white solutions from the both of us.  
after it’s all done, he kneels down in front of me and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

“What a good boy you are”. 

I look at him as he caresses my face. 

“why can’t you remember? why can’t you remember the things we’ve been through last night?” I ask him eagerly, I need to know. Were you just pretending?

“I do remember sweetie. But Kyo doesn’t.Only I do”

He kissed me again.  
Only he do.   
Only he, this Nun remembers. I fall into his embrace as he continue to strokes my head slowly.


	5. Killer Virgin Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya is still with The Nun, even though he was forced to done humiliating things, Toshiya obliged to his lover without any doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Valentine's Special, I also did a short doujin on it  
> http://ryuzatodraws.tumblr.com/post/157217162816/special-valentines-doujin-in-which-toshiya-tries

‘’Kyo…I don’t think this is the right way to wear this sweater’’. 

Toshiya stood in front of the already switched Kyo, The Nun. Toshiya’s muscular figure shapes the sweater nicely, the sweater was the wrong way back. Instead of exposing his back it exposes his front torso almost showing his bulge. The Nun took a look at Toshiya and starts walking towards him, going to his side and his back, purring as he went along.

‘’Nonsense, this is exactly how you wear it .’’ 

His leathered hand seeps in Toshiya’s front, going low and starts to massage him slowly. Red hue starts forming on his cheeks. The tip started to show from the sweater, Toshiya started to breathe heavily.

‘’I have a new toy that I wanted to play on you. I hope you don’t mind?’’

‘’ye..yes please.’’ Toshiya started to stutter his words. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’Ah! Ah! It hurts!’’ Toshiya’s screaming hits The Nun’s ear. Something is wrong. This is not one of the playful pants and whining that Toshiya used to do.

‘’Oh please! It hurts!’’ The whimpering turns louder.

‘’Toshiya?’’ 

The Nun stops his movement and took out his new toy from Toshiya’s rear. The tired and hurt man fell on the ground while still breathing heavily. 

‘’Oh dear puppy, I didn’t know…Here let me help you’’. 

The Nun help him and set him on his bed where he continues to hug and caress him. 

‘’Oh I’m so sorry dear, I didn’t know.I really didn’t’’ He continue to kiss Toshiya’s forehead, regret started to show on his face.

‘’It’s ok, I’m glad you stop.’’ The younger man smiles weakly at him.

‘’Oh puppy, what can I do to make you feel better?’’ The Nun looks at him for a while.

‘’Well, we could just cuddle.’’

Cuddle? As If the word never before exists in the nun’s head. 

‘’What is that?’’

‘’You... don’t know what cuddling is?’’ Toshiya looks at his bewildered face. Clearly, The Nun has no idea what he’s talking about.

Oh dear

The two man was back on the bed , this time the both of them had a sweater on, The Nun is also wearing a sweater, his head attire was off , revealing the messy blonde hair underneath however his makeup and piercings are still on suggesting that Kyo hasn’t switched to himself yet.

‘’Here, you wrap your arms around me like this.’’ Toshiya took The Nun’s arm and start placing them on his stomach.

‘’Can I put it in your sweater instead?’’ 

‘’Yeah you could do that too.’’

So the Nun did wrap his arm beneath toshiya’s sweater. He started to caress him slowly, playing with his nipples instead.

‘’Ah… no don’t rub me like that ‘’. Toshiya turns around a little, releasing The Nun’s hand.

‘’No? ok…Is it alright to kiss you?’’

‘’Yea that’s ok’’.

The Nun start by giving him quick pecks on his lips, Toshiya returns the favour back but as soon as The Nun started playing with his tongue, he stops.

‘’I guess that’s a no too’’. The Nun looks at him, chuckling a bit. 

‘’It’s alright.Maybe we should talk?’’

‘’Yes that is fine.’’

Toshiya rests his head in The Nun’s chest, burying himself in the sweater.

‘’Were you…out the last few nights ago?’’ 

‘’Yes, I was with Shinya and Die’’.

‘’Shinya and Die?’’ Toshiya started to blush again, the only time Nun would come out is when he is having ‘fun’ at night.

‘’It was quite a fiasco, Die was hard and Shinya? Oh, that boy was he big!’’

Big? As in-!  
Toshiya’s face turns crimson red and buries his face in the soft sweater again.

‘’Puppy…are you jealous?’’

‘’What? No, I wasn’t. I'm just…confused.’’ Toshiya said while looking away.

‘’Confused ?’’

‘’why are you doing this? Why are you playing around with all of us?’’ 

He looks at The Nun with a confused face.He still couldn't understand what was going on but he's trying his best to make a sense of things. For all he knows this...man he's with is not entirely Kyo.  
The Nun looks at Toshiya with a smile, he gives him a kiss on the forehead before hugging him.

‘’I know you like him Toshiya’’.

‘’Him?’’ 

‘’You know who I am talking about. This body that you are hugging, you like him don’t you?’’

Toshiya looks away before answering with a nod.He knows who The Nun was referring to.

‘’Does he…like me too?’’

‘’I can’t spoil you the secret, fufufu’’ 

It was quiet for a moment before a slight twitch was felt on The Nun.The hand that was hugging Toshiya took a cloth and wipe his face.

‘’Are you alright?’’

The smudged face looks back at him, beneath the faded makeup Toshiya could see a faint hue of red of the vocalist's cheeks. The hand continues to hug him tight.

‘’K..Kyo?’’

‘’Shut up. I thought we’re supposed to cuddle’’ His usual voice came back in.

It was him! He switched back to himself! Did he remember or ‘heard’ all the conversations that He was having with The Nun?  
Toshiya ignored the thoughts and slip his hands in Kyo’s sweater instead, feeling the warmth of his back straight onto his palm instead.  
The two of them cuddle the night away and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kyo switches back to himself, ah it was tiring and he doesn't know why. Oh, why is his room feels so different? Why is Toshiya's pants on the floor?

It was Sunday and I didn’t have plans for today. I sit up on my bed before climbing out but…what’s this? The room is a mess, and the bed feels odd? I look to my side and saw my nun outfit all over the floor, ropes and whips. Did I do something last night? I look to my other side and realise there’s something in the sheets, I lift it up slowly…

‘’Toshiya?!’’

I yelp his name, Toshiya was there underneath my sheets sleeping soundly.  
He must have heard me as he opens up his eyes and rub them. 

‘’Hurm…Kyo, what time is it now?’’

‘’Wh..what time? How did you get in here?’’ What the hell is going on?

His face changes before he blushes as if he realises something…

‘’I’m..I’m sorry! But I could explain everything!’’ He sits up on the bed.

I look at myself and groan.

‘’Why are we naked?’’ 

His face blushes again and he rubs his neck when his lifts his arm I could see some new red markings on his wrists and torso.  
As if thinking I could somehow imagine all this didn’t happen, I stood up and head to the living room, grabbing the sheets along the way. I sit on the sofa.  
Why can’t I remember? Why can’t I remember what happen last night? Why all of my stuff on the floor? Did we actually do something? Did I really-!   
I shake my head.   
This is insane.  
I saw Toshiya coming out of my room with a white shirt on. He looks at me solemnly.

‘’Would you like me to explain to you what happen?’’

‘’By all means yes Toshiya.What on earth happened last night? Why can’t I remember anything at all?’’

He sits down next to me while I rub my head.

‘’This would sound unbelievable but it did happen.’’

I look at him when he starts talking. He starts from the night before when he stayed with me, how he said that I wanted him to be in my bedroom, the boots, the ropes, the whipping, the Nun. He also told me what happen last night vividly. 

‘’You’re right Toshiya, this is unbelievable.’’

The both of us sits on the couch quietly before Toshiya starts to talk again.

‘’I think I know why you can’t remember what happen. There’s this thing called Dissociative Identity Disorder. It’s what happens when someone has more than one personality inside them. When the other personality comes out, the original host won’t remember what happen.’’

I look at him while still thinking.

‘’Are you saying that this nun …me is like…another personality inside of me?’’

He nods slowly before answering.

‘’Somehow…yes’’

I groan again and cover up my face.

‘’This is a lot to take in. I think you should leave Toshiya’’.

He nods. ‘’I made you some coffee and toast’’.

‘’Thanks’’.

I lay on the sofa as I heard the front door close.  
How could I do such a thing to him? I mean…did we actually have sex? Not just once but--! Ugh, this is a lot to take in. All those previous nights, those nights that I can't remember. No wonder it felt as if I slept for weeks.  
I saw a shadow or some sort in my room, I thought Toshiya already left? Why is he still there-!  
But it wasn’t Toshiya, I saw the familiar boots, the leather gloves and the nun outfit…I saw, Me. He was holding the door from the inside while smiling at me.

‘’Thank you for letting me out these few days . Oh, I do hope I see him again, you wouldn’t mind that at all? Would you Kyo? ‘’

What the hell, am I … hallucinating? Again?

‘’ Maybe next time you could join in the fun, he really likes you, you know? Ah well, time for bed. Till we meet again, Kyo’’

The door closed shut, leaving me here on the sofa. Confused. Scared? What is going on with me?


	7. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo is trying to hold back The Nun before any more damages or things happen.But he discovers some new things about himself regarding over what The Nun told him before.

The chair creaks a little as I continue working out. I rest my feet on the chair to support me as I did my push ups. I lost count and I’m sweating like hell. Last few days I started to forget things again. I have forgotten what happen and my bedroom is a mess again. My guesses are that Nun must have been out again, whom I wonder did he lure into my bedroom this time? Ugh, I can’t think about that! I just have to try and tired myself out maybe that way he’ll be inside and I’ll just go home and sleep instead without anything happen.  
I saw Toshiya walk past, he stops for a while as if he was looking for something but our eyes lay upon each other instead. He was looking at me yearnfully, I stop doing my work out and stare at him too, that hair of his, those arms and eyes. What did the Nun tell me the other day? That I was …

‘’Toshiya…’’

He walked in slowly, eyes still locking straight at me. He examine my whole body, I could almost feel myself going red, as so is he.

‘’Kyo…I –‘’

He didn’t finish up his words, Shinya walks in instead and grabs his water bottle. 

‘’Which song are we doing today?’’ He asked me.

As I continue talking to Shinya, Toshiya walks away.

Later that evening, I pack my sketchbooks and water bottle, ready to call it a day. Maybe I should work out a little bit more, just to exhaust myself completely. Before that Toshiya greets me.

‘’Is everything ok?’’ He asked.

‘’I ..I don’t know what to tell you about that’’ I chuckled while zipping my bag  
‘’Has he been...out again?’’ The dark haired man asked me.

‘’How…did you know?’’

‘' I notice that you tried to make yourself tired.It wasn't usual of you...’’ He talks softly with a worried look.

I look away while answering him.

‘’I think...The Nun is out again Toshiya…I can’t remember what I did a few nights ago. My place is thrashed with my junk. Sigh, maybe I shouldn’t have started all this Nun stuffs with Sukekiyo…''

Toshiya grabs my arm, shaking me into place.

‘’Hey it’s alright. You didn’t know this sort of things would happen right? You know what why don’t we go out today? Have a walk around the place and get you out of your room for a while.’’

That’s a good idea, maybe keeping me away from The Nun’s stuff will finally get my head back into place.

‘’Yea why not?’’

Toshiya grabs my arm again, tugging us out of the studio.

‘’I’ll drive’’ he said. 

 

We went out to eat at a ramen shop, I ate quite a lot as I was hungry it must be from all the extra work out at the studio.Toshiya talks about a lot of things, we move from bass to arts to even our songs and simple things like what he had for breakfast. I can't believe I enjoy every chatter we had, I couldn't stop staring at his face. His eyes, his hair his arms. There were times when I accidentally hold on to his hand, he smiles cutely at that. It was late night till we arrive at my apartment, still in the car we sit still in awkward.

I glance at his hand on the stick gear, the street lights illuminate his veins beautifully, I trace it back to his face. He looks back at me.

''Th...thanks for sending me home...'' I could feel myself going red, ugh what's wrong with me? I wanted to look away but I found myself staring back at his face.

It was as if the moment we had in the studio returns back in the car, Toshiya move in closer and I did too.

''Kyo...'' he whispers softly before my trembling lips meet his. It feels like an hour, or maybe a minute pass before we stop.

With a red face I took my bag and got out of the car yelling thank you along the way.

Oh goodness....


	8. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds admit their feelings for each other, it was still a whole new thing for Kyo as he tries to keep The Nun in control but with Toshiya staying at his house? well, it's a bit harder that expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself so here's a 2-page short doujin on this!  
> http://thepsychodraws.tumblr.com/post/157470233326/last-night-roleplaygot-a-little-hot

It’s been a week now since Toshiya stayed at my place.I asked him to because I want some company.The Nun hasn’t taken over as I remember clearly what I did. What I had for breakfast, What happen the other night in the car. Toshiya's face, his hands and the kiss.  
He hasn’t come back home yet from his shopping. I lay on my bed with a laptop at the side and a bottle of lube. I am…playing with myself.  
Ugh, what am I thinking?   
I know I should stop but…I keep stroking myself up and down and playing with my entrance. I thought of the idea of someone…Toshiya penetrating me.

‘’Oh what do we have here?’’ 

A familiar voice greets me at the side of the room.

‘’N…Nun! Wha..what are you doing here?’’ I cover myself with my hand quickly.

‘’Playing with himself~’’ He sits on the bed and slides closely to my legs.

‘’Wh..why are you here?’’ I blush as he keeps teasing my leg. It’s quite odd to look at yourself.

‘’Why did I come? Oh, Kyo look at what you’re doing! You basically call me here’’. He starts to run his gloved hand on my shaft; I struggle to cover my raging boner.

‘’It…it feels odd…’’ I murmur under my breath.

‘’Hmm, you like that? I can do more’’ He said sweetly.

I can’t deny him. I like what he’s doing with me.

‘’I…like that’’. I start to play with my entrance again.

He shifts his weight on the bed and grabs the lube.The Nun pours a generous amount in his hands.

‘’Let me help you’’

‘’Wait, what if Toshiya comes back home?’’ I start thinking of the thought.He’s been out for a while now.What if he came back and found me like this?

‘’He won’t see you. Don’t worry Kyo’’ The Nun gave a mischievous smile

He slides his fingers around my entrance, massaging me before going in.

‘’Ahh~!’’ I moan... oh goodness…

‘’Please…just do it quickly….’’ I beg him, I can't bear thinking about Toshiya bursting in.

He slides in deeper inside me, going around with his finger.

‘’Oh you’re quite tight’’

‘’M…more’’ I murmur before I grab my boner again and start masturbating.

‘’Yes moan~ It’ll make you feel good’’ He encourages me before inserting another finger, massaging my prostates.

‘’Ahhn! ‘’ I’m close…I’m so close to climax….

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I unlock the door and put my shoes to the side.

‘’Tadaima~’’ I put the groceries I just bought on the kitchen counter. Hmm? Where’s Kyo?

‘’Kyo, where are you?’’ I wonder. He might be in his room. Maybe I should wait-!

What’s that?   
I hear someone moaning and panting, it was coming from the bedroom.  
I place my ear on the door, what is going on? I hear panting and…is Kyo moaning?  
Out of curiosity, I push open the door slowly.

‘’Kyo? Are you alright?’’

And there he is, Stroking and fingering deep into himself, murmuring the word Nun, oh Nun all over again before he notices that I stood here.

‘’To..Toshiya!’’

‘’Oh my goodness!’’ I quickly run out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

‘’I’m so sorry Kyo! Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know that…you!’’ my face was red and I was panting…Oh no I caught him pleasing himself! I shouldn't have come in through the door!

‘’To..toshiya..’’ I could hear him still.

‘’How…how long have you been standing there?’’ He asked me. Oh, I’m the worst! 

‘’I…I just came back home…’’ I answer him back. My heart is pounding and my face is still red, I look down to see…my bulge.  
Oh dear

 

I look at The Nun with embarrassment; he stood at the edge of the bed giggling mischievously.  
Oh shit, I’m still hard. Should I stop or…I thought of the idea of how Toshiya would finish me up.  
What was I thinking?!

‘’Toshiya…I’’ No no no I can’t say it! What would he think of me? I’m too embarrassed to face him.

‘’Oh come on!’’ The Nun groans in frustration before he took over my voice.

‘’Come in please!’’ I cover my mouth quickly. Oh no

Damn it Nun!   
The door creaks open slowly, Toshiya comes in slowly with a red face.

‘’Are you sure…you’re ok?’’

I blush and try to cover my parts.

‘’Wa…want me to help?’’ He sits on the bed, taking The Nun’s place.

I look at the side still blushing and trying my best to hide my boner and my wet hole.

‘’well…I’m…’’ Argh, I’m still too embarrassed!

‘’Don’t be shy’’ He laughs cutely. ‘’ I…I’ll finish you up ok?’’

Toshiya…  
I nod and uncovers my hand, showing him my erection throbbing.He holds it slowly before start to suck my tip.

‘’Ahhn!’’ 

‘’You’re so hard and already taste like cum…were you about to come?’’ He starts to lick it.

I nod shyly at the statement. Oh, how embarrassing…  
He smiles and inserts two fingers into my already wet hole and starts sucking me.

‘’Oh my goodness! Toshiya!’’ I squirm under him, he teases my prostates and looks at me with the cutest eye and red cheeks.

‘’Oh my…how…cute.’’ I murmur under my breath. 

He massages me deeper and I could feel my dick pulsing in his mouth. I see him moving his hips slowly on the bed as if pleasing himself.  
Such warm sensations. He takes me whole and reaches my base. I grab his hair and start to tug.

‘’Oh Toshiya, you’re so good…’’

He inserts a third finger in me and starts opening me up like a scissor from the inside.I moan as I reach my climax. As if he gets me, he starts to bob his head faster, sliding my member in and out of his mouth. His fingers play inside me.  
I arch my back and release it all into him, moaning as I go.  
He pauses his movement to take it all in, I look back down at him while panting. He swallows it all, my semen all over his red face.

He looks so attractive underneath all my filth.

‘’Toshiya…that was amazing…’’ I gasp.

‘’Glad to hear that, I love…sucking your cock’’ He turns red again.

I blush at hearing him said.

‘’Rea…really?’’

He nods before covering his face in embarrassment.

‘’Sorry! Sorry for saying that!’’

‘’What? No…I mean we are…’’ I blush looking at his bulge.

‘’What?’’ He asks.

‘’I saw you pleasing yourself too’’

He sits back up on the bed. 

‘’It…It’ll calm down! Now I uhm… I have to sort out the groceries.’’ He hurriedly leaves my room.

I look at the Nun, he stares back with desire in his eyes.

‘’My turn’’

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I reach the grocery bag and start to unpack the contents, ignoring my boner. I can’t believe I just did that…  
Just when I was thinking, a pair of hand grabs my waist from behind.

‘’Ah, Kyo!’’ I yelp.

‘’Let me return the favour’’ His deep voice hits me as he starts to massage me.

‘’It’s…not necessary…’’ I blush ‘’ Really!’’

Oh, why am I like this?

He seems to ignore me and start to slip his hand into my pants, reaching my member. My legs tremble as he massages me.

‘’I…wanna…cum on your face…’’ I murmur that out loud.

Oh no what did I just said!

‘’Really?’’

He moves in front of me and starts unzipping me. His face red and his eyes…it’s like I’ve seen that look before.  
I stop thinking and start to rub my member on his face, ahhn so smooth…He doesn’t break his eye contact.   
I must be insane. Lust took over me and I start to precum on his cheek.

‘’In my mouth.’’ He sticks out his tongue.

But before I slide it in I started to cum, it hits his tongue and mouth, dripping down on his chin. I lean my head back, exploding myself.  
I could feel him sliding his mouth in me for a while, taking and licking me clean.  
I lean back on the counter, out of breath before I look at him again and realise that I have exploded all over his face.

‘’Oh no!’’ I grab the kitchen towel and start to wipe his face.

‘’Oh no what have I done? Oh I’m so sorry’’ 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I slowly regain myself back, Toshiya is wiping my face with a damp cloth. Or was it damp because of what was on my face?  
Emm? Something in my mouth? I swallow a little and lick my lips. Looking back at Toshiya’s red face.  
I think I know what’s going on.

‘’That’s alright. I did the same to you, it’s fair you did back.’’

He smiles at me as he wipes my cheek.

‘’In fact.’’ I lick the remaining cum on my finger. 

‘’You’re quite sweet.’’


	9. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo was still trying to keep The Nun under control, occasionally the other being keeps showing up to tease Toshiya

I woke up to the smell of something being fried in my kitchen, slowly I creep in on the cook trying not to alarm him. Ah Toshiya, he’s not wearing anything but an apron…how cute. I slowly hug him so that he won’t mess up the food but I figure he must have noticed me by now.

‘’Something smells good ‘’ I said with a smile. I could see him smile and blush.

‘’I hope it will also taste like that’’ He tucks his long hair.

‘’I’m sure it will’’ 

He thanked me before trying to squirm away from me.

‘’oh you need the plate?’’

‘’Yes, thanks…’’

‘’I’ll get it’’. I went to the pantry and grab 2 plates for him.

‘’Thank you’’. He smiles and serves the spaghetti, trying to finish it off beautifully like a gourmet chef.

‘’Done!’’

‘’Nice, can’t wait to taste it’’. I took my chopsticks and dive in the hot spaghetti.

‘’Emm, this is great!’’

‘’Really?’’ Toshiya leans into me and I pick some up for him to taste.

‘’It came out pretty well’’ He munches.

I gave him a quick kiss as a thank you.

‘’Thanks for being a good cook’’

Toshiya blushes and giggles at my reply.

'‘come on I’m not even that good…’’

‘’Let’s eat together in front of the tv’’ 

I pick up both of the plates and took another pair of chopsticks for him. We both walk towards the living room and took a seat on the couch. Toshiya picks some spaghetti from his plate and points it at me.

‘’open your mouth’’

‘’Aaa’’ I obliged and munches on the food, I did the same to him and he starts to look at me with his sweet eyes.

‘’aww you, do you want these noodles or my kisses?’’ I tease him.

‘’ your kisses are sweeter than these noodles’’ Toshiya said with a trembling voice and eats the noodles. 

How…sweet…

‘’Well, first the noodles are savoury and sweet. And secondly, you got something on your face.’’

‘’Huh?’’ He asked cutely and tries to clean it off but miss a smidgen of sauce on his left cheek. I lean in close to him .

‘’Here’’. I lick the spot he misses, goose bumps rose around him and he blushes.

‘’Th…thanks’’ He tries to calm down and we finish up our meal. 

‘’Do you want some hot tea or dessert? ‘’ Toshiya asked.

I thought back of a nice comeback to tease him.

‘’Coffee would be nice and for dessert’’ I point at him 

I could see his face becomes crimson red 

‘’I’ll have some coffee too…and I’m not even edible’’. He giggles and tries to look away.

I laughed too, amused by my own attempt and his reaction. I look at him and saw The Nun taking a peek at us with a sly smile.

‘’The Nun…he might be a little hungry tonight.’’

‘’Oh, what if I’m too tired for that? ‘’ Toshiya gets up to make coffee for us.

‘’well hopefully you won’t be tired tomorrow.You know what happens When I put him off too long’’. I'm still new to handling him. I remember I let him out last night when Toshiya was sleeping. I couldn't remember what happen but I do see some...toys at the side of the bed when I woke up. 

‘’What if tonight we’ll just cuddle and…I don’t know, maybe…just oral?’’ he asks embarrassingly while pouring the coffee into two cups.

I’m quite glad for his reply

‘’I guess that’s fine, something relaxing like that would be ok’’. I flip the tv channel while Toshiya puts down the coffee on the coffee table before taking a seat beside me.

‘’Why ? are you tired?’’ I asked him while staying at one channel.

"No, I'm not even that tired, to be honest... it's just that... well, I like sweet stuff with you... and tonight I feel like having some of that" 

I blush at his reply, I didn’t know he’s such a…sweet person who enjoys things like that.Perhaps there’s more that I haven’t know about him.

‘’Well, if the Nun didn’t like it then he should stay inside for a while’’

I grab his waist and pull him closer. 

‘’It’s just you and me tonight then’’.

Toshiya smiles and gazes into my eyes.

‘’Thanks…you know how much I lo- like you…’’

He’s too shy to speak his feelings… I couldn’t help but smile and give him a quick kiss.He reciprocated and hugs me tightly.

‘’The last time especially The Nun has been…a bit rough.But nevermind. I just want you to be with me…’’

‘’Sorry about that, you know I can’t remember… I’ll get a headache.’’

‘’Don’t worry, I know’’ He hugs tighter.

‘’I know you won’t hurt me.’’ he kisses my forehead.

‘’But if I went too far, do tell’’

‘’Ok, Kyo’’ Toshiya me .

For a moment I feel like I started to fall 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’Good boy’’ Kyo started to pet my hair.

I close my eyes and enjoy the cuddle.

‘’I like it when you play with my hair like that..’’

‘’You do? What if I…play with you right here?’’

I could feel his hand moving towards my crotch and starts to stroke it smoothly.

‘’M..maybe later?’’ There’s something wrong, he must’ve switch again. I try to calm him down but he keeps trying to get into my pants.

‘’Hmm? I thought you like it Pup’’. He gave me a confused look.

‘’well when I said hair I meant the one on my head, not my pubes.’’ I squirm and tries to stop him. He giggles at my attempts.

‘’Oh Puppy, you’re so funny.I like it when you’re all red like that’’

‘’ I like it when you compliment me like that…but-!’’ He started to lick my cheek again, moving in lower.

‘’K…Kyo can’t we just drink our coffee? Ahh~! Before it gets cold?’’

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’Coffee?’’

As if I just woke up, I look at Toshiya’s red face and his arms on my shoulder.

‘’Oh what…Toshiya , what was I?’’ I realise where my hand was, it was in his pants! I quickly retrieve it from him.

‘’Don’t worry…I’m fine…you did nothing wrong…’’ He smiles with a sigh,   
‘’It’s fine…it’s fine…’’ his eyes became teary.

‘’Oh god, I’m so sorry. He came out again didn’t he?’’ I try to comfort him. Gosh, what have I done?

‘’No not completely though…but I was kinda afraid because I still have marks and bruises from the last time…’’ He said with a feeble voice, trying to calm down by drinking his coffee.

‘’I wish I could just control him…he could be unpredictable at times.’’ I sighed.

‘’Don’t worry…we’ll find a way to tame him’’. A yawn escapes from him. ‘’do you feel like cuddling tonight?’’

‘’Yea, why not?’’

‘’Thanks’’. We continue back our cuddling. ‘’ Do you have any suggestions for tonight?’’

‘’No, I think I just want to fall asleep with you’’.

‘’Well let’s move to the bed.’’ 

The both of us reach the bed and we slept in each other’s arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like somebody else is playing with Toshiya,not just Kyo.

It was a rather slow day, we finished up everything in the studio and decided to head home.Once again Toshiya returns with me and we decided to spent our time on the couch.

‘’What are you looking at Toshiya?’’ I caught him aimlessly staring at me while the television was on.

‘’Nothing, just looking at you’’.

I reach my hand to touch his head, murmuring his name. He smiled and softly move his head against my hand. I stroke his head slowly while he closes his eyes.

‘’You’re like a cat sometimes’’ 

‘’I’m your kitten ‘’ he purrs.

‘’Kitty, kitty’’ I play along and stroke his chin like a cat. He proceeds to meow and licks my hand.

‘’Kitty wanna play?’’

‘’Yes’’ He smiles cutely and scoots in closer. ‘’Feed me milk…’’

I blush at the statement. Should I…Should I call the Nun out? Or maybe if I just play along it wouldn’t really hurt.

‘’Kitty is thirsty isn’t he?’’

‘’I’m so thirsty…’ He murmurs and try to get rid of my shirt 

Oh boy  
I took off my shirt to please my little cat.

‘’Thanks’’ He smiles and starts to tickle my nipple with the tip of his tongue, sucking it right after.

‘’Ahn, take it easy…kitty...ah! ‘’ my sensitive spot starts to turn hard, this guy really knows how to…

‘’But I’m too hungry’’ He scratches my tummy lightly and I started to feel ticklish.

‘’Hey, that tickles!’’ I saw his smile again as he leaves my nips and starts kissing me.I took the chance and turn him over.

‘’Emm, now I'm a little hungry’’   
He said while biting my lips. With a light tug, I release from his mouth and starts kissing on his stomach, slowly reaching down. He made a slight moan and runs his hands through my hair.  
Emm such lovely sounds he made, such broad muscles….I reached his hardened length and slowly kissing it, he moans and squirms a little as I reach his tip.

‘’I want to do that to you…I’m so hungry ….and thirsty’’ I look back up to him.

‘’ I wanna taste you’’ He begs.

Oh, how could I resist that face? I move back up to him and give him a kiss.

‘’Make sure you finish it up kitty’’

He nods eagerly and I roll over again, leaning back against the couch. Without any hesitation he dives in straight into my private area, sucking it softly.

‘’Ahh! ‘’ I could feel his mouth all over, how his tongue moving around me. I hold on to his hair as he continues sucking in deeply.

‘’Oh easy there boy’’. My face is turning red…I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.He started to tease my balls with his fingertips.

‘’My god, you’re really good at this…ah!’’

I tug his hair as he keeps bobbing up and down my member. Oh god I’m going insane!  
I could feel his fingers moving inside me now, hitting my soft spot and massaging it slowly.

‘’no..not there…’’ I started to pant, I’m gasping so hard I can no longer think.I feel like I’m going to explode.

‘’Toshiya…please! I’m going to-!’’

He took out his fingers and my member out looking at me with a smirk.

‘’Not so fast…’’

Oh no don’t tease me like this

‘’Please…I really want to…’’

I beg him. You can’t leave me hanging like this.  
He smiles again and goes back to what he was doing.  
His mouth…his tongue…his fingers massaging me.I’m getting warm sensations.

‘’Ahn don’t fondle me like that…’’

He looks up at me and started inserting another finger, exploring my inside.

‘’No..ahn!’’

I start to grunt and squirm on the couch.  
Oh stop teasing me!  
Toshiya gave a light bite to my hardened length, I moan and tug his head.

‘’So naughty!’’ I grab one of his hand and start sucking it the way he did to my length.

He looks back with a fiery gaze and starts probing me faster and deeper.

‘’Mnnf! ‘’ that’s it, I’m really am going to!

My back arches and I release myself into him, he leans back and lets the cum hits his face.

I whine and pants on the couch.He has really outdone me.

‘’Hah…how’s my kitten?’’

‘’Mmhn’’ He swallows the rest in his mouth and cleans himself with the back of his hand.

‘’I loved it, but now I need some help’’. He looks at his own erection.

I move down from the couch and start kissing his neck.

‘’Don’t worry, I got it’’.

Tasting my remaining self on him, I lick and kiss Toshiya.

‘’Mhm…thanks…’’ He hug me and lies down on the couch looking at me.

‘’I want you inside me…I really do…’’

‘’I’ll try my best, you pretty much drank me up already.’’

I continue cleaning his face and massage myself, trying to revive it back.  
‘’J-just make me cum…you can use our toys if you don’t feel like it.’’ He feels bad as he finishes me up.

‘’That’s alright’’. I started moving in lower, kissing his tip and going in the foreskin. His moaning fills my ear and I lick him around the side while stimulating myself.

‘’K…kyo…’’ He mumbles with a teary voice ‘’Fill me…’’

I took the remaining cum on myself and start lubricating his hole while filling up my mouth with his cock.

‘’Yes~!’’ He moans and curves his back as I continue going deeper.

’’More! I need more, I’m going crazy if you keep me waiting’’ He bit his own lip.

My length springs back to life and I start inserting into his hole.   
Ahh…so warm

‘’Ah, Kyo~!’’ he moans and looks me into the eyes with a red face.

‘’I like you…so much…’’

‘’I like you too’’ As I penetrate into him, I start losing myself again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘’I like it when I’m inside you…Puppy~’’

A sly smile emerges from Kyo’s red face.That particular smile that I recognised. I know how it is but I started to lose myself as I grab my own cock and moves in sync with him

‘’I love it too…my master’’.

‘’Good boy’’. He starts going in deeper inside me, touching my prostates as he moves in and out.

‘’Yes…ahhn~!!’’ Some pre cum shoots out of me.

The Nun slouches forward, licking my chest and still humping me.

‘’Ah pup, you’re so hungry tonight’’.

I pants as I try to answer him

‘’Feed me anything…I’m so numb’’. I stroke my length again as I feel myself coming. He grabs my hand as we continue pumping my dick.

‘’Ah I could feel it too~’’

‘’I can’t hold it anymore…’’ I moan and cums as he did inside me.

‘’Oh K..Kyo!!’’ I moan loudly as his cum flooded out of me.

I could feel him licking me clean again, slowly this time. I lied on the couch, my life drains out of me.Oh, that was… amazing.

‘’Good job puppy’’ He pants too, I could see he’s tired.

‘’You see Totchi, I could be quite nice too. I don’t want to break you in half I just want to leave you panting, gasping my name’’.

‘’Thanks…I love everything you do…it’s like I never had enough of you.But at the same time, I wanna give myself to you. And I love panting your name and gasp in ecstasy’’. 

He chuckled at the statement.

‘’That’s a lovely, yet dangerous thing to say.’’ The Nun leans in close and kisses my forehead.

‘’Goodnight my pup’’. The glimmer in his eyes disappear and I watch Kyo regaining himself again.

‘’Good night…’’ I murmur as I watch him leave.


	11. Okaerinasai Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder where The Nun has been when he's not at home luring other into his bedroom?

I turn on the keys to my house and let myself in. A familiar looking shoe was placed right next to the shelf, looking at it slowly I smile to myself. The light was dim but I could hear a faint noise of moaning coming from my bedroom. I let myself in and push the door ajar, to my delight The Nun was on my bed a dildo in his hole while the other hand stroking himself.

‘’Okaerinasai, Papa~’’ He greets me with a smile on his already red face.

‘’couldn’t wait for me I see’’ I took off my coat and roll up my sleeves before approaching The Nun. 

This has been the 5th time since…The Nun visited me. At first, it was just a simple chat with Kyo, a bit about work and a bit about personal life before things take turns to a much more…interesting events.  
I kiss The Nun slowly on his lips, he starts to immediately insert his tongue inside me playing roughly. Mmm, I like it…I like this sort of play. I don’t know what’s going on inside Kyo’s head but I wanted him to be like this more…  
Slowly I took out his dildo and rub it against his erection, it was moist with lube. He moans loudly as I play inside his mouth, I could feel myself getting hard.

‘’Ahhn please Papa…I want you inside me…’’ The Nun whines like a needy child, I could feel the bed is damp, how many times has he been coming?

‘’Dirty Boy, you stained my bed’’. I bit his lower lips while looking at him with a piercing gaze. The heat from his face, the sweat starts to stain mine too as I undo my belt.  
I massage his hardened length together with mine, his hand greedily touches my face and caressing my hair.

‘’Ahhn…you miss me?’’ Eagerly I asked, I love hearing him panting in response.

‘’Yes..ahhn Papa I..miss you!’’ hearing that, I raise his legs a bit higher and I insert myself into his already widened hole, he moans loudly as I start to pound him hard. It feels good inside him.

‘’Yes…call me out…tell me how much you love it…you slut.’’ I grab to his thigh and move in deeper inside him, panting as I did so.

‘’Ahh! I love you! I love you, Papa! Oh, fuck me up!’’ He cries out loud while gasping. Some pre-cums shoots out of his, follow by his climax. 

I grunt and tries to go deeper, bending down on him and biting his shoulder hard as I come inside him. Climax reaches the both of us. I lodge myself out of him still gasping for breath, some cum still shooting out of me. The Nun slowly caress my face and kiss me.

‘’I love you so much, Papa…’’ He said breathlessly. I smile while looking at him.

‘’Papa loves you too.Now...let's play some more...Papa is in the mood.''

With that he lets out the cutest smile I have ever seen.


	12. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days with The Nun sure was fun but Toshiya started to find himself confused, he's torn whether he's in love with the sin, or the sinner.

The rain pours quite heavily tonight, Kyo still hasn’t switched back to himself and I’m starting to get worried. I wonder will he loses himself completely? Will that Nun stay instead? I rub my temples as I try to read the book but the words turn to scribbles instead. The Nun has been playing too much with me and I started to get…tired. Don’t get me wrong but the whipping and the ropes…I rub my wrists where the red hues reside, it still hurts somehow. I just…wanted to make love to Kyo but…I guess that’s not possible.

The Nun came out of the room waving his whip around again.He sits beside me with an eager face.

‘’Hello my Pup~’’ The Nun said cheerfully. I look at him while gulping.

‘’H…hello.’’ Slowly he caresses my thigh with an alluring look, I could see his bulge coming through the skirt.

‘’Wanna have some fun? I’m in the mood.’’

‘’W…what if I say no?’’ I hesitated, I didn’t know how he will react.

He leans his head and pouts a bit. ‘’Awh, that won’t be fun, Amuse me please~’’ He begs and nuzzles around my neck.

‘’I…I don’t really want to…’’ Oh, Kyo…when will you return back?

The Nun starts to kiss my neck slowly just above the skin, he makes me shudder a bit.It’s almost like his magic is slowly working on me even though I don’t want to…

‘’Alright…’’ I nod slowly. I can’t believe I said that.

He looks at me with that fox-like smile

‘’That’s my boy’’.

 

 

The ropes were tighter this time, I could feel it crushing my wrists and my previous bruising still hasn’t healed yet. The knots were a lot more intricate making me hard to move.

‘’I can’t move…’’ I look at him with a red face.

He moves on the bed to face me with a bottle of lube in his hand.

‘’It’ll be more fun like that’’.

I wanted to deny him but…these moments with him…I love it. Slowly he squirts a generous amount into his gloved hand and massages my member. The vocalist leans in closer to me and starts to lick my earlobe.  
I pant a little, such pleasure…he really knows how to push all my buttons, I see him taking out his own hardened length and sliding it beneath my balls making me feel it throb.

‘’S-stop…’’ I whimper but my body slowly starts to slide against the warm cock.

His hot breath hits my ear as he masturbates my member, with me sliding in and out. Everything is throbbing, from the bruises to my hardened length in his hand.

‘’D-don’t…I’ll cum…’’ I start to gasp and feel myself going hot.

‘’If you cum, I’ll whip you’’ he whispers as he teases my member.

‘’Then stop…please!’’ I beg him, no no more of that whip, please….

But to no vain, he giggles at my attempt to hold it in.I bite my lips in order to distract myself but he keeps teasing me against my skin, slowly licking my neck.

‘’You can’t resist me… I want to hear you…just come already’’ He sucks on my collarbone slowly while his hand went lower to my base. I start to pant breathe heavily.

‘’No…no I don’t want to!’’ but my body says otherwise, I start to shoot precum and The Nun giggles.

‘’Come boy, surrender.’’ His hand plays harder against my length, his grip tightens and going faster.

‘’No!’’ I wail as I cum in his hand, my gaze blurs but I could see his smile on his face.

After I’m done shuddering he lays me face down on the bed as he gets up to get the whip.  
D..Don’t! I try to scream and move but my voice was muffled and my body gave up on me. I could feel a hand coming down from behind me, those whips and slashes land against my bare back. My moaning and cry for help only seem to excite him more. He did a few beatings on me and I could feel his fingers probing my hole before he inserts his member in.  
I couldn’t do anything but just hope that he will finish up inside me quickly, panting and crying against the bedsheet with his moaning behind me.

‘’Oh Toshiya, you look so good like that, being all submissive’’ I continue as he pounds me.

I feel like I'm about to faint. Oh please,…can’t somebody saves me? Kyo...where are you?

‘’I’m almost there now Pup, don’t worry’’.

Please…just get it over with…  
He moans loudly as his warm cum fills me up, I close my eyes tightly and let my tears run.  
After a few minutes he unties my rope and tries to cradle me like a child but I turn against him, he stroke my head and after a few minutes perhaps tired starts to fall asleep.

I got up slowly as to not wake him up. I wore my pants and a shirt, took my phone, wallet and house keys and leave the house.

As I walk out I couldn’t help but to cry again. This isn’t what I want…I thought everything is going to be ok once I move in…I thought I could help Kyo out with his issue but…it took turns against me instead. I sob as I make my way to Kaoru’s house.


	13. Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru was interrupted with a knock on his door, to his surprise it was Toshiya looking as if he was beaten to death. What happens to him?

It was late at night but I wasn’t asleep yet, apparently, this tv channel has some good show on it, I put out my last cigarette and puff out some smoke.  
It wasn’t long till I hear a knock on my door. Who could it be? It’s quite late at night.

‘’coming’’. I said lazily and head for the door, opening it up before I realise the man who stood in front of me. 

‘’Toshiya?’’ The taller man looks as if he’s been through a rough day, his hair is a mess and his face looks tired and beaten. I grab his shoulder as he was about to fall.

‘’Hey, are you ok?’’

Toshiya falls into my arm, slowly I let him in. 

‘’Toshiya!’’ I try to wake him up and sits him on the couch but he falls to the side lying on the couch instead.

Shit, this dude is going to faint.  
I went into the kitchen and damp up a cloth before returning and wiping his face, trying to make him stay conscious. He looks sick and move to the side of the couch, gagging.  
Ah fuck  
I grab the waste bin and sets it underneath his mouth, slowly rubbing his back. He gags a few more times before throwing up saliva and gastric juice. After he’s done I wipe his mouth and lies him back slowly.   
I grab a pillow and a blanket for him, trying to make him comfortable. My god…he really look sick. I place my hand on his forehead just to see if he has a fever but none.He was pale and sweating so hard.

‘’I'm… in pain’’ he mutters before grabbing my shirt. He was sweating so hard.

‘’I’m gonna take off your shirt ok? You need to cool down.’’

He tugs roughly at my hand ‘’N-no, don’t!’’ 

‘’Toshiya please, let me help’’ I insist.

He rubs his head and whines a bit before coughing and gagging into the waste bin again, slowly I took off his shirt after he’s done.

‘’Did you ate some…!’’ It was then I realise why he didn’t want me to take off his shirt

The were red marks and bruises all over his body, going from his back to his arm and wrists.  
He looks at me with an embarrassed face while trying to cover himself with the blanket, I hold on to his wrist.

‘’Toshiya please…are there anymore?’’ I ask while looking at him.

He looks to the side with a red face and slowly uncovers the blanket, showing more of the bruises and marks on his lower body.  
Oh god…  
I went into the bathroom to dampen the towel more and washes the new red bruises. He whimpers in pain a bit.

‘’Toshiya…who did this to you?’’

‘’Can I…Can I stay here for a while?’’ He deliberately avoided the question.

‘’of course, you can’’. I carefully wash it more, looking at the pattern more closely. They look like…ropes…these patterns, I think I’ve seen them before. No. I have them before.

‘’Toshiya…was it…Kyo?’’

The taller man keeps his eyes shut, he sobs a bit before his gag returns. I took the waste bin just in case but he manages to calm himself down.

‘’My…stomach…it’s quite uneasy’’.

‘’I’ll make you something for that’’ I leave the cloth there for him and return to the kitchen, making some ginger tea.

Clearly, he’s been with Kyo these past few weeks. But why would Kyo go overboard like that? How could he?

I return back with a mug for him.

‘’careful. It’s a bit hot.’’ He takes it carefully into his palm, sipping it slowly.

I sit down in front of him again. I need to be sure, I can’t be making assumptions even though the possibility is high.

‘’Toshiya…was it Kyo?’’ I ask him looking straight into his tired eyes.

Tears started to well up and he burst out crying.

‘’No…No, it wasn’t…’’ He sobs while setting down the tea.

It wasn't? I waited for him but he ended up crying hard instead, slowly I got up and sit beside him cradling his head and coos him down slowly.

‘’breathe totchi, breath..’’ I stroke his head slowly, he eventually stops crying and trying to catch his breath. He coughs a little and I wipe his tears away.

‘’It’s ok, I won’t ask you anymore alright, we can talk tomorrow ok?’’

I took him into my bedroom when he can rest.

He grabs my shirt again ‘’Don’t…don’t leave me please…’’

Slowly I creep up next to him, cradling him back into my arms. Toshiya hugs me tightly and buries his face in my chest. After a while, I could feel him calming down as he falls asleep.  
Oh Toshiya…what happen to you?  
I couldn’t fall asleep after that, I ended up hugging him, trying to make sure he’s ok, slowly I trace back the lines of his face, watching him close. He murmurs in his sleep.

‘’D-don’t…It…hurts…S-Stop…Nun…Please…Nun’’

Nun? I’m sure I heard that correctly even though he was mumbling. I kiss his forehead and wraps the blanket around him better. He calms down after that. It wasn’t long till I start to fall asleep myself.

 

 

How long was I asleep? I ruffle in my sleep as I feel…something rubbing against me. I grunt a bit and open up my eyes, Toshiya’s knee was rubbing against my crotch.  
Ah man…  
I try to turn the other way but Toshiya’s arm was around me, holding me tight.  
Ah…Oh Dear…  
This is embarrassing.  
What should I do?  
I ended up staring at Toshiya’s face. His lips pout in a rather…cute way.  
What was I thinking?  
He rubs his knee higher, to my bulge instead.  
Shit, I wanted to stop him but he might wake up instead.

I start to hear him panting slowly, moaning perhaps? 

‘’Ka-Kaor…’’

My face starts to blush. His hips sway a little, rubbing my bulge harder. I try to release his grip but apparently this man still manages to hold on even though unconscious.  
He moans a bit louder this time, setting me to erect.

Why is god testing me like this?

I look at his slightly red face, panting and breathing before I slowly unzip my pants, letting out my hardened length. Slowly I set it between his knees so he can rub against it. I couldn't get it a good position so I move in closer. Unconsciously Toshiya tightens his knee around mine.  
I start to blush harder.  
Maybe I should finish up in the toilet in the first place.  
Now I’m stuck.  
Toshiya wraps his arm around mine and sets his head there. I could try to…finish myself up quickly here….  
I feel a cool sensation on my arm, I look Toshiya and see him drool on my arm.

Ah this boy…

‘’Kao…’’ He mutter again

Ahh are you kidding me?  
I pout out his lips again, panting.  
What is he even dreaming?  
My raging boner is still between his crotch, I feel it slowly starting to get warm.

Is he?!!

Now my face is red as a crimson.  
That’s it I’m finishing myself up. Slowly I reach my hand to my boner but to no vail, as Toshiya’s thigh was in the way, I decided to hump him slowly instead of trying my best not to pant so hard.  
Fuck…

Toshiya’s thigh tighten around my throbbing member, I can feel some warm ooze setting on mine, Did he came in his sleep? That thought manages to make me hump him faster, trying to pace my breathing and movement so not to wake him up.Shit…just let me cum already!

Toshiya’s face moves in closer to mine and I can feel his warm breath against me.He’s so close I could just…  
I start to shoot precum, as to make matters worse Toshiya’s places his chest against mine, panting a little.

I explode between his legs. Oh thank god…Toshiya was still sleeping like a child. Slowly I stroke his head and feel embarrassed over what happen.

Argh…damn.


	14. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru starts to tell Toshiya that he has been with The Nun before

I woke up to seeing Kaoru right at my side instead of Kyo’s face. He’s sleeping so peacefully. Slowly I get off the bed to freshen up in the bathroom. Oh god, what’s with this…what happen last night when I sleep?  
I try to wash off my dirty underwear, grunting a bit as I did so.

Creeping out of the bathroom with nothing on, I slowly open up Kaoru’s closet and borrow a pair of boxer. I think I should cook today, just to repay for what he did to me last night.

I crack a few eggs in the pan and prepare some sunny side up on toast for the both of us.It’s so nice to feel so…good again.

I hear the shower in the bathroom starts to turn on. Ah he’s already up. I blush a bit. The washing machine was on too.

After I set up the food Kaoru bids me good morning with a smile.

‘’I see you’re making breakfast’’. He went towards the coffee machine and starts putting in some fresh grounds.

‘’Yes, I thought I wanted to thank you for yesterday.’’

He pours the coffee into two mugs, passing one to me and examine my body.

‘’Feeling better today?’’ He asked while sitting at the table I join him in.

‘’A bit. How bout you? I hope I didn’t move around too much last night.’’

He blushes a bit before answering me.

‘’Yea…I slept alright …last night’’. He dives into his toast as so as I.

I couldn’t help but think about the dream I had last night. It was still vivid in my head.

‘’Oh, by the way, I borrow your boxer, sorry I came without bringing any clothes.’’

‘’Oh that’s ok.It’s not the first time we borrow each other’s clothes.’’ He smiles at me with his beautiful lips

True, I remember back the old days…  
After eating and cleaning up the dishes I excuse myself as I wanted to shower.

‘’Towels on the second shelf.T-shirts and others on the bottom’’ He said while drying up the plates.

‘’Thanks’’. 

I went into the toilet and the scenes from the dreams hit me back as I shower my body, Kaoru…why did I dream of him? Why did I dream of him acting lewd things on me... slowly I start to touch my soft member and gave it a few strokes, leaning against the tile with the shower above my head I close my eyes and imagine back the scene, my fingers explore more into my whole and I finger myself deeply.

Ahh…ahhhn! 

I try not to moan so loud, panting in the shower…what was I doing? The bruises still hurt but I can't stop as I stroke myself harder.  
No…no I should stop…ahhh.  
But my fingers were moving against my will, stroking and penetrating me, massaging my prostates.

Ka…Kaoru…

Ahh! I gasp and close my mouth with my other hand as I cum in the shower.

Oh toshiya…you dirty boy…

The Nun’s voice hits my ear as I shudder. Quickly I clean myself up and goes out of the bathroom. I forgot to take the towel and I see it on the bed. But before that my eyes catches myself back in the mirror, I went in close and see all the bruises that were landed on me. Slowly I sigh as if The Nun was just beside me…smiling again.

‘’Oh! Toshiya…!’’ I hear Kaoru’s voice behind me, he looks away in embarrassment.

‘’Umm… do you mind putting on some towels?’’ He asks with a red face.

‘’Oh I’m sorry!’’ Quickly I pick up the towel on the bed and cover my private area. I sit on the bed while he approaches me with a bottle of cream in his hand.

‘’I bought you something for your wounds.’’ He opens up the lid and I scoop some up, he does the same and starts to apply on my back, I rub it on my arms where the red hues have been.

‘’If you don’t mind me asking…who…did this to you’’

I rub slowly on my wrist, looking at it for the longest time for answering him.

‘’It was…Kyo’s split personality…we call him…Nun.’’

‘’Nun?’’

I apply more cream on my stomach before Kaoru continues.

‘’A split personality?’’

‘’Yes I think, something like that.’’ I rub my lower region, it hurts a bit.

Kaoru thought for a while before he continues again.

‘’I think…I’ve seen him before. Weeks ago.’’ He took more cream and start to rub it against my neck.

Kaoru have seen him? 

‘’W…where?’’ I asked out of curiosity.

‘’There was a festival and I stayed at Kyo’s house as it was getting late. So I stayed at his place and he starts to get a headache.’’

After he’s done I turn around to face him. 

‘’I thought there was something wrong with him so I brought him to his bedroom but…he goes into the corner and dress out like…The Nun…’’

Kaoru rubs the back of his head and blushes a bit. By the looks of it…Kaoru…did you too?

‘’I honestly thought we were pretending…I have to admit…I like it when he ties me up…’’

I look at him with a trembling voice. ‘’You did…you were with him too?’’

He starts to get a little flustered, I feel so betrayed. I feel as if betrayed by Kyo…tears starts to well up in my eyes again.

‘’How did it feel…fucking him, huh? Did it feel good?’’ I raise my voice and look at him with anger even though tears started to run down my face.

‘’Toshiya…please…’’ He started to get embarrassed. He tries to hold me again but I slap his hands away.

‘’Did it feel good? He played with me! With my feelings!’’ I cried loudly in front of him, letting him out all the emotions that went through me.

Kaoru wraps his arm around me, hugging me as I sob again.

‘’Hey, it’s ok…He’s not here now’’ 

‘’let me go! ‘’ I cried out loud but he refuses to budge.

‘’I’m not letting you go. You don’t have to think about him, he’s not here. I am’’. 

Slowly he strokes my head as I cry on him.

‘’you said you enjoyed being with him…you play with him while I wasn’t here…He played with…how could he!’’ I pound into his chest and he just keeps holding me tight.

Everything is so confusing…

‘’It was just my lust talking. When I woke up the next day and realize what had happened I feel so bad and guilty. I was angry with myself. Confused. I didn’t know why I did those things. I didn’t know why Kyo did those things.’’

He held out my face and look at me.

‘’Listen, I’ll talk to him tomorrow ok? We ‘ll sort everything out. I’ll look into this matter.’’ He wipes my tears away again. My breathing slows down and I look deep into his eyes.His sincere, full of regrets eyes…

‘’It’s alright ok, everything’s going to be fine.If what you said is true, he might as well be as confused as you are right now.’’

He ruffles my hair like a little child.

‘’I don’t want you to storm back home with all the anger like you had just now, it’ll be chaotic for you both. I know you love him dearly…so please, at least let me help you out.’’

‘’can…can I stay here for a while?’’ I ask while sobbing.

‘’Of course Toshiya, you can come and go as you please. I just hope you don’t take things so rash ok?’’ 

‘’Ok’’ I muster up my courage to smile. He cares so much about me…my eyes wander on the bed. The sheets look…different? I see a few stains on it.

He must have noticed my gaze and quickly brush it off.

‘’Oh haha, old stains…’’ he said nervously. 

Old stains? Or…was it mines? I blush thinking about it. Thinking whether I came in my sleep last night…or did Kaoru himself…  
No! I should stop this silly thinking!  
I shake my head in embarrassment, Kaoru smiles a little looking at my demeanour.

‘’I’ll leave you to dress ok?’’ He closes the door behind him and I was left with my wandering thoughts again.

Lewd thoughts.


	15. Meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru decided to sort things up with The Nun

‘’You want some beer Kaoru?’’Kyo offers me a glass. 

‘’No, I’m fine.I’ll just have a cigarette if you don’t mind’’.

He hands me a lighter and an ashtray. We just finish discussing some concept for our songs and is now taking a break.

‘’Thanks’’ I light my cigarette up and starts smoking.

‘’I haven’t been smoking for a while now’’.

‘’Want some?’’ I gesture him the cigarette box but he decline.

‘’I’ll just stick to beer.’’

He grins and I exhales my smoke.

‘’A little bird told me that you and Toshiya having quite a…tumultuous relationship.’’

Kyo brushes his head

‘’Oh that? Haha looks like the little birdy is right.You remember that time? With The Nun?.’’

He grins and sips his beer, staring at me.

‘’Toshiya is madly in love with you.Don’t you dare hurt him again…or I guess I’ll have to tame you again’’. I put off my cigarette and looks at him with a stern face.

‘’Hee~ how do you know it was me? Keen eye you got there’’. The Nun puts his beer down.

‘’Don’t you dare hurt him again.Have you seen the marks and bruises that you put on him?’’

‘’Oh he doesn’t mind that, he knows I’ve been playing with others.Why? Would you like some bruises on you too? He enjoys my company but he loves Kyo’’.

His hand reach the table.

‘’I know he loves Kyo…way too much’’ I stood up in frustration and walks at him.

‘’That’s why you should leave this body’’.

The Nun looks anxious.

‘’I can’t do that, Kyo needs me.’’ He stood up to meet my face.

‘’Toshiya needs me! Or…was it I who needs Toshiya…’’

‘’Toshiya doesn’t need you anymore after all you did to him…’’

I violently grab his wrist.

‘’Looks like I have to tame you.’’

‘’Oh somebody’s getting rough, Toshiya loves it when I whip him, oh you should have heard him moan!’’

‘’Don’t you dare!’’ I shake him violently, I can’t think straight anymore…I just want to drive this…thing out!

‘’Hurm, you sure are worried’’. He pouts his mouth 

‘’You know I’ve always loved him’’ I threw him on the couch together with the confession I make.

‘’oho? The truth is out! Somebody is jealous~?’’ He sits alluringly on the couch, it's pathetic that it’s almost like he’s mocking me.

‘’I wish I can make him fall for me…but I just want him happy…with or without me’’. I stood still as I spill the beans on him.

‘’Oh Kaoru, such a sweetheart you are’’ He sits properly again and grabs my hand to kiss.

‘’Don’t talk to me like that!’’ I took my hand back from him.

‘’But you are! Ah Kaoru, why are you bottling up your feelings?’’

‘’I don’t want Toshiya to suffer for you…you don’t even love him, do you? You just like having sex with him and so on, Don’t you?’’ What are you really Nun? You drove me up the walls.

‘’Kaoru, Kyo created me as a symbol, a symbol of lust.I don’t feel this thing you call love.All I know is pleasing myself and others. I am a manifestation of human’s craving towards lust’’.

‘’I refuse to believe that, Toshiya doesn’t need you, he doesn’t want you’’ I walk away from him.

The deafening silent kicks in.

‘’But…But I don’t know what to do! If I haven’t been here then Toshiya and Kyo would never be like how they are now.That boy would probably end up staring at Kyo all the time, dreaming how they would be together. And Kyo? Would probably still wonder what kind of feelings he’s going through each time he lays his eyes on Toshiya. I’m doing them a favour!’’

I turn back to look at him.

"Relationships are made small steps by steps. Just because you took control over Kyo's body doesn't mean you did the same with his heart. Toshiya doesn't even notice the difference between the Nun and the real Kyo, unless you're having rough sex with him. I know he can be needy sometimes, but even Kyo is able to give him physical love, not just the Nun"

He seems startled by my words.

‘’Anything else to say? ‘’ I add and looks at him

He stares back at me with red eyes.

‘’Shut the fuck up’’ He falls into the couch crying.

It seems like I broke him.

‘’You just can’t help yourself.I’m gonna talk to Toshiya one of these days.He’s still wasted.’’

The Nun sobs as he tries to talk.

‘’I don’t even know what to do with myself! Kyo…he made me this way…He uses me in his work’’.

I guess you could say I don’t like to see him crying, I sit next to him.

‘’As he made you, can’t he just dissolve you?’’ 

I rub his back.

‘’The fact is you even pop up in his daily life, not just during performances’’

He sniffs and tries to wipe his tears.

‘’I know…it’s the urges.Sometimes you can’t stop lust’’.

‘’Just try. Look into Toshiya’s eyes the moment you take him and you’ll know if he’s scared.

He wipes his eyes and calms down.

‘’I..I’ll try, sometimes he looks like he’s breaking but keeps moaning for more.’’

‘’I think he just doesn’t want to disappoint you by refusing you’’.

‘’That silly boy…why are human like this? Why am I like this? I just want to ram myself into him, I even love it when he finish me up’’.

I sighed at the thought.

‘’You’re so lucky to have Toshiya…’’

‘’Am I? Kaoru…I’m just sharing this body with Kyo.’’

‘’But at least you have him…well, Kyo has him. And he’s loved.While I’m not…and Totchi is just all I need and all I want’’.

He holds my hand while still trying to compose himself.

‘’I’m sure you’ll find someone soon Kaoru’’

‘’I don’t think so…I rather be alone….but I won’t stop loving him unless he’s going to tell me to stop’’ I hold back his hand.

‘’what are we? Ahh, this is so tiring.’’

‘’We’re nothing but humans, I guess’’ I smiled at the idea. ‘’ I think I’ll just leave you now and make you rest’’.

‘’Yea I think I’ll just sleep for a while, ah this is a lot more tiring than those days! Well goodbye Kaoru’’

He closes his eyes not before long I could see Kyo regaining himself, groaning and rubbing his face.

Maybe this time The Nun will make up his head. I lit up another cigarette and quietly muttering goodbye.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I rub my face and my eyes.

‘’Kaoru? Since when did you? Ugh, my head hurts…why is my face wet? Have I been crying?’’

‘’The Nun and I have a…chat. He cried a bit but don’t worry. How do you feel?’’

‘’Tired…wow what did you do? This is quite a rare event.I can only remember so little’’

‘’We just talked, nothing more’’ 

There was a pause before he continues.

‘’Toshiya won’t be coming here for a while…The Nun beat him up pretty good the other day’’.

What? But all I remember was he’s on the couch with me and? 

‘’Oh dear’’ I scratch my head. ‘’ I should call him or meet him, ask him if he’s ok.The Nun could be rough sometimes.

It can’t be…how can I can’t remember what I did for 2 days?

‘’Do as you want, actually he sent me here in order to talk to you and the Nun’’.

‘’He did? What did he want to say?’’

‘’He wanted me to say that…he’s so in love with you…He doesn’t want to leave you but he had to. He ran into my arms, but I couldn’t give him anything or I’d feel bad after that…because he loves you more than anyone else’’.

‘’Toshiya…Oh Kaoru’’

What have I done? What have I done to actually drove him away from me? If I remember…I couldn’t forgive myself…

‘’You should talk to him as soon as he’s ready’’ I finish up my cigarette and put it off in the ashtray.  
I cover my face, wondering what horror have I did. Kaoru pat my shoulder lightly.

‘’Are you alright?’’

‘’ I don’t know…I created this …thing inside me and when things took turn for something better, the worse happen instead.’’

I fall back into the couch

‘’I’ll talk to him when he’s ok’’

‘’Alright’’. He smiled at me, comforting me somehow.’’Do you want me to stay a little longer?’’

‘’Yea, guess I’m gonna need one of your cigarettes’’.

‘’Go ahead’’. He hands me one and I struggle to take it and light it up.

‘’Ugh you must have thought that I’m so fucked up.Probably regret coming to my place right now’’.

‘’Nah, I just want you to understand your feeling towards Toshiya and also to understand his feelings towards you’’. He falls back into the couch beside me. ‘’ Just…make him happy as much as you can, alright?’’

‘’Of course, I don’t want him to get hurt.Especially when I am not aware of it.’’

‘’Fine then. I just wanted to hear this’’ 

I sighed and exhale my smokes.

‘’If I ever smoke again, stop me’’

‘’Hahah, alright.’’ He stood up and fix his shirt. ‘’ Maybe it’s time for me to go’’.

Just when Kaoru reaches the door,

‘’Same as it goes for The Nun, if you ever see signs that I’m hurting Toshiya or myself…I think you’ll know what to do’’.

‘’I’ll take him away from you…I’m sorry’’ He opens the door.

‘’So, have a good night.’’

‘’Good night Kaoru’’.


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru returns back and tells Toshiya about Kyo's progress.

‘’Kaoru how was last night? Did you see him?’’ Toshiya asked as I sit on the couch. It’s been quite a tiring day.

‘’Fine …I think’’. I smiled at Toshiya, quite glad to see him here. ‘’He seems to listen to me at least.

‘’What did he say? ‘’ Toshiya started to look at me, eager to hear my answer.

‘’He said he will try his best in order not to hurt you anymore…but you have to help him with that.He’s still struggling with…Nun’’.

Toshiya solemnly looks down. ‘’I…I see.I feel so bad for leaving him’’.

‘’He feels pretty bad too…He didn’t mean to hurt you like that…’’

‘’I know that’’.

‘’Just take your time’’.

Toshiya sighed ‘’It’s just The Nun, he still can’t control him that well’’.

‘’That’s why you should help him if you really…love him’’.

There was a pause, the tv was on but as if nothing was heard in the house.

‘’Kaoru, I’ll try my best. He’s quite persistent at times. I’m glad that I talk to you about this.’’

‘’Sure Totchi…’’ I smile and pat his head. ‘’ Oh that reminds me, are you hungry?’’

‘’Kinda, Kaoru…are you alright?’’

He must have noticed that I started to get a little anxious…somehow. Or nervous?

‘’Yeah, I’m ok’’ I get up and head to the kitchen 

‘’Is smoked chicken ok? I’m kinda addicted to it these days haha’’.

And so we ate, the dishes are washed and we spent some time on the couch.

‘’Would you like to stay another night here or you want to go home?

‘’I think I’ll stay for tonight if you don’t mine’’.

‘’Of course not, I’ll just sleep on the couch so that you can sleep on the bed’’. I smiled at him

We watch the channel for a while before Toshiya pops in another question.

‘’Kaoru, is there somebody you like?’’

I blush.

‘’Not really…’’

‘’Really?’’ He teases me. I pat his head again.

‘’What about you?’’

He giggles before answering me.

‘’You that I’m with Kyo.This is more like a…time out for us.Well for me at least’’.

I drink my beer and set it down.

‘’I hope you’ll solve this soon, though…I don’t like seeing that sad face of yours…’’ I look at him tenderly.‘’You look like a beaten up puppy’’.

‘’I do? I must have looked pathetic, barfing all over your floor and stuff’’

‘’It’s alright,’’ I recall back that night when he came as if he was beaten up by a few people.

‘’I know he didn’t mean it.He would never hurt me’’.

‘’Yes…’’ I don’t know what else to say. ‘’The two of you will be fine, trust me just take your time.’’

‘’Ok…the chicken is amazing by the way’’.

‘’Yeah I love it, I bought this at the konbini down the road.I’m not a good cook’’. I laugh.

Toshiya giggles ‘’ So is Kyo, most of the time I would do the cooking’’.

I stare at him for the longest time and gave a long sigh. At least he felt a little better now and it’s better than to see him frown.

‘’Well, any plans for tonight? TV ? Playing some songs?’’

‘’I think some TV would be nice’’.

I left him in the house as I need to do some errands, at night we both sat on the sofa watching television. Unknowingly Toshiya starts to put his head on my shoulder as we were watching.Well...maybe I should distract myself.

‘’Hey, sleepy?’’

As if realises that he was leaning to me, he quickly backs up.

‘’Oh! Sorry.’’

‘’Don’t worry,…your hair smells nice’’.

‘’Really?’’ He places his head back on me. I smell it again and can’t help but blush.

‘’Hmm, I like your shoulder’’ He brushes a bit.

‘’My shoulder? They’re not manly at all haha’’

‘’Nah it’s good!’’

‘’Glad you like it’’. I move in a little closer to him.

‘’what’s on the channel tonight?’’ He asked while playing with my hand. I let him be.

‘’I don’t know, anything you want to watch’’

‘’How bout …that one?’’ He points at a channel. ‘’I haven’t watched this movie yet’’.

‘’Alright, I haven’t watched it yet too’’. I switch to it as he grasps my hand. ‘’Your hands are so warm…’’

‘’Really? I love looking at your tattoos’’

I show him the other side of my hand, he starts tracing it slowly. I had goosebumps but I try to act calm.

‘’I like your touch, so warm and soft.Must be from all that bass playing.

He chuckles.

‘’My hands are rough’’.

‘’Rough but your touch is much softer…’’ I tangle his fingers with mine.Should I just…

‘’Do you…remember when you first asked if there’s someone I like?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Well… I think I’ve fallen for you but…’’ I release his grip and distances myself a bit. ‘’I don’t want to make things more complicated between you and Kyo, so I’ll just help you instead because all I want is for you to be the happiest person on this planet, no matter what’’.

He gazes at me for a while, perhaps thinking of a response.

‘’Oh Kaoru…I..I didn’t know that.You would help us out? Even though you have feelings for me?’’

‘’Of course, I’ll help you…I can’t stand seeing you miserable and…I just want you to be alright’’.

‘’Kaoru.’’ He grasps my hand and kisses it lightly. ‘’Thank you so much’’

‘’Y…you’re welcome…’’ I smile in response. ‘’ I hope things won’t change between us…’’

‘’No, it’ll be for the better, I feel like I could trust you more if anything happens I could just come to you’’.

‘’Thanks…be sure that sooner or later I’ll be fine and this crushing feeling will go away’’. I lit up a cigarette. ‘’will you stay here tonight?’’

‘’Of course, I will’’. Toshiya moves in closer and leans back on my shoulder, he yawns.

‘’I’m too tired to move.’’ His eyes started to get droopy.

‘’You’re so cute…’’ I run my hand in toshiya’s hair.

‘’Come I’ll take you to bed’’.


	17. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya decided to return to Kyo

I woke up the next day on Kaoru’s bed, rubbing my eyes and got up slowly and try to reach the bathroom to shower. Ahh its cooling, his soap really does smells like him. I got out and dress myself up in his shirts, fixing the bed and off to the kitchen for some breakfast, pancakes? It’s already on the kitchen counter, covered with a glass dome.  
Oh? A note.

I’m out to do some commissions. Feel free to eat and drink whatever you like and also be free to do anything.   
By the way, Happy Valentine’s Day  
-Kaoru-

Oh Kaoru…I took the note and kiss it slowly. I remember the things he said last night to me, I never really knew that all this time…   
I have to meet up with Kyo today.

 

A few hours have passed and I greet Kaoru who just return. 

‘’Where did you get that?’’ I notice a Snoopy Plushie and a small box of chocolate in his hands.

‘’Oh, I saw it in a gift shop and It made me think of you.’’ He hand it to me and I hug it .

‘’Kaoru…you shouldn’t have. Listen Kaoru…I’m sorry I couldn’t give you back these feelings that you have for me. I hope I can but…’’

Kaoru took out his hat and set it on the kitchen counter before taking a stool and sat on it.

‘’It doesn’t matter Totchi…as long as you’ll tell me to stop loving you, I’ll never give up on you. I will protect you at any cost , Little One.’’ He smiles at me with a content look in his eyes.

Oh I feel so guilty somehow…

‘’Any plans for today totchi?’’

‘’Oh , I thought I wanted to meet Kyo later, I need to tell him about what happen and maybe check on him.If you don’t mind, I think I’ll be leaving today.’’

‘’Yes, I think you should go to him. It’s been a few days now since you came here. I wish you both all the best.’’

‘’Thank you’’. I kiss his cheek. I wish I could do more to thanks him over what he did to me. He took such good care of me…

I pack my some clothes and took my belongings. Bidding him goodbye before I walk out the door.

The park is good to meet up at night, there are not many people here except for a few lovers, Toshiya called me up a few hours ago and we agree to meet up. I scratch my bandaged arm a bit, holding on to the box of chocolate. Maybe I should sit on the bench while waiting for him, to my surprise he’s just a few metres away.

‘’Toshiya!’’ I waved at him, hiding the chocolate at my back.

He looks rather solemn.  
I sit at the bench and he took his place next to me.

‘’Kyo…’’

‘’Happy Valentine’s Day ‘’ I show him the box of chocolate but carefully enough not to show my bandaged wrist underneath the sleeve.

‘’Oh, thanks, Kyo’’. Underneath the dim lights, I could see his eyes are rather red.

Toshiya…what happen?

He opens up the box and we ate some. I couldn’t help but lightly brush on my sleeve. It still…hurts.

‘’how…how are you feeling?’’

‘’I’m fine…what about you?’’ He sighs a bit. ‘’I’ve been missing you so much…’’

‘’I miss you too’’. I grasp his hand slowly, he holds it and looks at it, as if forgetting the details on it. Maybe, too long as he starts to realise something underneath the sleeve.

‘’W- what happened to you??’’ He grasps it firmly.

‘’N..no it's nothing’’ Oh no, he noticed it.

‘’Please, just tell me…what happened to you? Tell me everything…please….’’ 

I lean back on the bench, looking at the bushes with a sigh. 

‘’Recently, the Nun told me about the things he did to you. The night when he…he hurt you. It wasn’t the whole thing but it’s enough to imprint in my head about the pain you’ve been through. I try to repress it, stop hi but he fought back…I didn’t know what to do so I…’’ I undo the bandages on my wrists to show him.

He starts tearing up the moment he holds my hand.

‘’K-kyo…no…’’ He starts to kiss it slowly, tears flowing down to my cuts. 

‘’Toshiya….please don’t cry. I’m sorry…’’ I wipe his red face with my other hand.

‘’I don’t know what to do, I thought by hurting me would somehow hurt him too’’. He looks at me sobbing. Oh toshiya….

‘’Let’s go home…please…just the two of us’’.

I kiss his cheek. ‘’alright…’’

We pick up the box of chocolate and left the place.

‘’I want to cook you something tasty…would you mind if I stay over tonight?’’

I grab his waist and hold him close. 

‘’For as long as you like’’.

He murmur under his breath

‘’would you cuddle with me tonight?’’ 

‘’Anything you want Toshiya, I just want you by my side’’.

We return home and he prepares dinner for us, after putting the dishes in the sink we return to the bed, embracing and hugging each other.

‘’I miss you…’’ I kiss his cheek slowly.

‘’Me too.’’ He held my wounded arm and start to slowly trace it like he did before with my tattoos.

‘’I’m sorry if I did anything that hurt you…’’ I kiss his head.

‘’Don’t worry, just don’t hurt yourself again’’

‘’Anything for you’’.

Toshiya places his head on my chest, I stroke his hair slowly.

‘’Has Kaoru been treating you nice?’’

‘’Yes…he’s always so nice to me’’. He smiles at me, those teary eyes are gone, I could see that he’s fine when he’s with Kaoru.

‘’You know…if anything ever happens to me, you could go to Kaoru, I know he’ll treat you nicely.’’

‘’But I want you…you’re all I need now’’. He hugs me tight, almost like a child.

I stroke his head slowly, feeling his hair between my fingers.

‘’Oh how I miss you Toshiya…I miss your hair, your scent, everything’’.

‘’I kiss your warmth, your voice…I miss you so much…I wanna love you Kyo’’.

I’ve been missing you so much…I start to kiss his trembling lips.How I miss it.  
He murmurs underneath his breath again, how I love you…I miss you.

‘’Toshiya…’’I grab his side and roll him over, topping him with tears in my eyes.

Oh, I miss you! I miss you…I wanted to say those words but it chokes back on me.

‘’Stay with me tonight…please…’’ He looks at me with the sweetest eyes.

‘’Yes…yes!’’ I kiss his cheek repeatedly. Oh please don’t leave me anymore.

I started kissing his neck slowly, going to his collarbone.

‘’I wanna be your Princess tonight…’’

‘’Princess? Haha. Then I’ll be your prince’’.

‘’Be my King instead.’’ He grabs my sweater and took them off, I start kissing him again, feeling our warm body touching each other.

‘’You smell so good…’’ He giggles ‘’I love everything about you…the way you caress me…’’

‘’I love how you let me into your life, despite all these things happening’’ I glimpse at my cuts again.

He holds my wrist slowly ‘’This mustn’t happen anymore, ok?’’ Toshiya kisses the cuts slowly.

‘’Ouch, ok I’ll try to take a much more…healthy approach.’’ 

He continues kissing and licking it slowly with his eyes closed. ‘’I love you so much…’’

‘’I love you too…’’ I place my head on his chest, rising up and down slowly. ‘’ Those cold nights…I keep looking back at your side of the bed…and realising that you weren’t there’’.

‘’But now I’m here, isn’t it? And I’m not moving a single inch away from you…I want to stay with you here.’’

I tighten my hug. ‘’Yes, stay with me’’.

He caresses my head slowly.

‘’Tomorrow, I’ll wake you as you sleep and prepare you a delicious breakfast.Tomorrow too, and the day after that and whatever comes after that…I know it may sound weird but…what if I move here?’’

I look at him as he said that. ‘’ That’s…a great idea’’.

‘’ I can help you if we stay together…I really want to stay with you.’’

‘’And we can take turns preparing the meals.’’

Toshiya held my face slowly, I look at his hopeful eyes.

‘’And cuddle anytime.’’

Yes, I would like that.

I would like that very much.


	18. The Talk I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo confronts Nun Kyo but before that he enjoys his company with Toshiya who has been missing him

I feel as if somebody is slowly shaking me.

‘’Kyo…kyo~’’ the familiar hand rubs my arm.

‘’emm..Totchi…’’ I yawn as I turn in my bed. 

‘’Hey…almost your birthday, Kyo…’’ The younger man looks at me, even with my sleepy eyes I can see his wonderful smile.

‘’Oh, I almost forgot.’’

‘’Let’s celebrate it together, I prepared breakfast~’’

Ah, no wonder it smells good from the kitchen. We both walk together and sits around the small dining table, munching on the pancakes Toshiya made.

‘’How are you feeling today?’’ He asks eagerly. 

‘’A little better, I just had a weird dream, there’s the Nun and …Atsushi somehow?’’

‘’oh Sakurai?’’

I left him hanging, I couldn't remember much about the dream anyway but from all I know it was rather odd.  
We finish up our food and drank the coffee.

‘’Next time I’ll make the breakfast’’.

He smiled at the thought, brushing his hair away. 

‘’well I like to make up for lost time... since last night we fell asleep without knowing.’’ 

‘’Oh yea, we did fell asleep, I didn’t realise it.’’ I smiled back at him.

‘’Maybe I’ll take a shower first, and then I’m all yours’’

‘’What If I join you? ‘’ 

Toshiya blushes and smiles. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Toshiya applies the shower cream on me slowly, trying not to sting my cuts. Teasingly, I put some foam on his nose.

‘’Hey!’’ He does the same back at me. I laugh and blow some bubbles at him. Ah, I feel like a child again…

We dry ourselves up after fooling around in the bathroom, as I apply some new bandages on my arm, a feeling caught back at me.

‘’Shall we pick up where we left last night?’’

Toshiya who wasn’t even dressed yet lies down on the bed. His member red a bit. I crawl on him slowly.

‘’Now now where should I begin, start with here?’’ I caress his lips slowly, carving into a smile.

‘’I don’t know, just stay here with me and never let me go.’’ He kisses my fingertips.

‘’I’ll start here then’’. I trace my finger down to his chest. I rub his nipple slowly.

‘’Ah, not there! They’re so sensitive…’’ He mumbles and starts to get red.

‘’Exactly.’’ I kiss it intently, sucking and licking it slowly. ‘’ Ah, you like to do this to me you know.’’

‘’I..I know’’ I could feel his member getting erect against me, I move slowly. He grabs my hair and starts to moan as I grind against him while still teasing.

‘’Ahh…how could you always makes me feel this…good…ahhn~’’ His whining is like music to my ears, I could feel myself slowly getting hard. 

‘’Ahh.. I want to taste you Kyo…please…’’

‘’But…I wanted to taste yours too’’ I look at his red face.

‘’Let’s do a six-nine then’’. We switch our position and it’s not long till I face with his throbbing member.

‘’Oh look at you, so hard.’’ I stroke it a little, feeling it pulsing.

‘’Yes…’’ I feel his hand grabbing mine and kissing it slowly. I lick his slowly, going to the side before taking him whole.

He moans before start to play with my balls.He’s so hard in my mouth, pulsing.

‘’Oh I can’t take it anymore, I want you inside me already.’’ 

Somebody’s eager.

We switch back, I look at his red face smiling eagerly as he shows his hole to me. Sucking my fingers, moistening it with my spit before massaging his hole.

‘’Ah you’re hand is so gentle…’’ He pants a bit and looks at me with desire in his eyes. I slit in and start to massage him inside, waiting for his hole to open.

He moans and closes his eyes, biting his lips slowly. I could feel myself going red just by looking at him.

‘’I can’t wait anymore, Kyo…’’

‘’Do tell if it hurts.’’

‘’Just a bit…but I like it way too much…is it…still you Kyo?’’ 

‘’Don’t worry Toshiya, I won’t let him out.’’Not this time, You're all mine Toshiya... I slid my tip inside him, he quivers a bit.

‘’Love me…love me more Kyo, I’ve been missing you so much.’’ Such starry eyes, how I can’t wait.

I move in deeper, trying not to hurt him. I don’t want what happen last time to repeat itself. I just want to love him…so bad. He moves in sync with me panting and grabbing his own erection, I went deep till I reach my base. His prostates against me each time I move. Toshiya moaning loudly and whispering sweet things and he massages his member.

‘’so…so good’’. I couldn’t help but mutter those words. His inside so warm and tight against me. I move faster inside him.

‘’K-Kyo…! Deeper please!’’ 

He masturbates faster, I went in deeper and try to match his speed, panting and gasping our hot breaths fill the room. Toshiya whines and moans till he suddenly cums on himself. 

‘’Ahn Don’t stop!’’ He begs as I keep going, his legs shaking and trembling.

‘’Toshiya…ride me please.’’ Those words came out of nowhere as I gasping for air. He smiles before we switch position, going in and out on me.

I grab his member and start to stroke it again, making it hard.

‘’Your hands are so warm…’’ He lies on top of me, I grab his hips, humping him. ‘’Break me…cum inside me, please…’’

Toshiya falls on top of me, our lustful eyes meet.  
I kiss him deeply, while we move back in sync faster this time, he holds on to me moaning loudly as his member rubs between us, I can feel how warm it is as it about to cum again.  
His grip on my shoulder tightens as we start to cum. My gasping turns to a moan as I release inside of him, Toshiya still humping prolonging the euphoria. He quivers and starts to get breathless. It was intense and long.

‘’ah…I can’t…even move now.It’s so…ahh,’’ He mumbles again while lying on top of me.I hug him tied, fatigue even from all that.

‘’Thanks for staying with me.’’ I said as I kiss him. Trying to catch my breath again.

‘’You’re welcome…’’ He pulls me out of his hole, I didn’t even realise that I was still gushing with semen.

‘’ah…Looks like I’ still going…’’ I smile at him.

He giggles.

‘’Another round tonight? But before that I am hungry.Let’s go out to eat.’’

‘’Ramen?’’

Toshiya nods. ‘’Yup, and I’ll have your banana split as dessert.’’ 

Aw you.

 

Later that day, we spent it together. Eating out at the new Ramen Shop, walking around on the streets and just enjoying each other’s company before returning home to another love making before bed. Toshiya fell asleep in my arms, I caress his face slowly.  
Is this the life? If it is then I wouldn’t mind it at all.  
A slow creak was heard and the familiar clanks of boots.It wasn’t long till The Nun took his place on the opposite side of the bed.

‘’Hello Kyo’’.

He bid slowly, trying not to wake Toshiya up. I cover him with a blanket.

‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’Relax, I’m not gonna kidnap him’’. He moves in closer to me. I sit on the bed with my hand still on Toshiya’s head as if The Nun is going to take him away.

Instead, he places his head on my thigh, sighing.

‘’Why are you so mean to me?’’ 

I look at him, he wasn’t really himself. He seems…tired. I pet him slowly while talking.

‘’It’s you who’s mean to me.’’

‘’I didn’t mean it…I was just being myself.’’

‘’You hurt him, you know?’’

‘’That’s just my way…I didn’t know it hurts…’’

I sigh while stroking his head slowly.

‘’Just listen to him when you’re with him…you make him scream in pain sometimes’’.

He traces around my legs with his gloved hand.

‘’I try…but you won’t let me out to play anymore…Thank god Papa was home the other night’’.

Papa?

‘’I can do the same as to what you did before to Toshiya. I can make love to him and you know it. So why do you keep coming out?’’

He turns around to face me.

‘’Because…I have feelings too.’’

Feelings?

‘’What kind of feelings? Or was it just lust?’’

He shrugs at the thought, still confused with himself.

‘’I…I don’t know …I just want somebody with me. I want to feel touched.’’

Could it be that he have develops feelings too? Feelings that I shared with Toshiya? I thought of something for a while.

‘’What about we merge into one as we always did? You can always tell me when you want to come out again. If you return to me, my feelings will be yours again. And believe me…there’s no better feeling than to love and be loved in return.’’ I caress his face slowly. 

‘’Like…like when we perform?’’

‘’I can set you free when we perform, or just when you feel like it. But believe me, you won't ever want to leave this body once you get a taste of my feelings’’,

He lifts his head up and looks at me with hopes in his eyes.

‘’Oh Kyo, that’s so thoughtful of you.But…there’s something I have to tell you first.Please don’t think differently of me…’’

‘’Go ahead’’ 

‘’Before this…many days ago…well how do I put this…’’ He looks nervously at me. I continue stroking his head to encourage him.

‘’Papa…umm Atsushi has been attaining to my needs…’’

Oh, that explains the dreams.

‘’And so ? do you want to stay to please Atsushi?’’

The Nun got up and looks at me straight in the eyes. ‘’What…you’re not mad? Kyo…I’ve been using your body to let him fuck me.’’

I sigh.

‘’I can’t impending you to do that even though my body is involved…as long as it pleases you too, I can’t really tell you what to do.’’

‘’Oh Kyo!’’ He hugs me tight . ‘’That’s so nice of you! But for your sake I think I shall tell Papa about this…I wanted to be with Toshiya too.

I turn back to Toshiya, dozing slowly beside us.

‘’You won’t regret your choice if you stay with us.’’

He releases his grip and look at me like a happy child. 

‘’ Emm! I promise I’ll be good to him. Oh thank you so much.’’

I pat his shoulder, proud at him.

‘’Please come back soon…I miss that part of myself, I feel kinda…I kinda… incomplete.’’

‘’I will come back to you, can I use your body soon to meet Papa? After that if nothing happens I’ll return to you.’’

‘’That’s ok to me’’. I look at him with rather sad smile. ‘’That’s so mean to me though…killing yourself again to return to me…’’

He holds my cheek instead. ‘’ It’s alright Kyo, I want to feel those feelings that you had with Toshiya…’’

I held back the gloved hands, letting him caressing myself.

‘’You won’t regret it…I feel bad about you…’’ I lean into him and gave him a kiss on his lips, feeling as if it returns back to me.

The Nun gave a smile but his eyes…they were filled with sadness. He stands up and slowly walks away.

‘’Oh Happy Birthday Kyo’’.

‘’Happy Birthday to you too. Oh and one more thing; before you leave completely I want you to spend a whole day with Toshiya tomorrow. You and him, nobody else.’’

He was surprised to hear that.

‘’M…me? You trust ,me?’’

‘’Of course I trust you. I want you to be happy.’’ 

The spark came back into his eyes, driving away the solemn look he had before. He leaves the room with the sound of his boots against the floor.


	19. Foster Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya finally meets The Nun after quite some time

‘’Oh boy I’m so full I can’t even move now!’’ Toshiya leans back on the couch, dirty dishes in the sink.

‘’Haha what happens to eating the whole world?’’ I blow his tummy. He laughs in return.

‘’Hey umm… can I tell you something?’’ 

‘’Of course’’ He lies on my legs, looking up to me.

‘’I sort of promise Nun that I’ll let him out one day.’’

‘’Oh did the two of you talked?’’

‘’Yes we did, he agreed that he’ll come back to me and I promise him that I’ll lend him my body for a day’’.

‘’I see…there’s no problem for me.’’ He smiles in return.

‘’Really?’’ Toshiya seems rather casual about it, I was surprised.

‘’I feel kinda sad for him…he always has such desolate eyes sometimes…’’

‘’I never thought he had feelings.He told me last night, I felt sorry for him.’’ I play with his hair.

‘’Ah…poor him. he’ll be happy one day.’’

‘’I’m sure he will, once he returns to me, He’ll be able to feel everything that I went through and I will be able to remember back what happens when I switch.’’

‘’That’s good’’. Toshiya slips into my shirt, caressing my chest. ‘’Like two hearts beating as one''.

‘’Haha it was one before this, it’s like I got a piece of me back.’’

‘’I want to love all of you, no matter if that side of you will be back.’’

‘’You’re too sweet Toshiya’’. I lean in to kiss him. Toshiya surrenders himself and we start passionately kiss.

I slip into his shirt and start to tease his soft nipple again.

‘’Mmm..stop it’’ He squirms but I start to rub it a little harder. 

‘’No~!’’ He stops my hand midway. I giggle at his reaction.

‘’Damn, they’re so hard now.’’ 

‘’let me tease you more.’’ I took off his shirt and start to lick his hard nipple. Playing it with my tongue while his chest slowly rising up.

‘’Oh…’’ he moans slowly. ‘’Oh you’re making me so hard…not fair…I wanna taste yours too’’.

I blush a bit at that thought. I stop sucking him and we switch position, me lying on the couch instead.I start to take off my shirt slowly. Toshiya starts sucking on my right and tease the other with his hand.

‘’Ahh…you always makes me feel like a girl if you tease me like that’’. I start to gasp. Oh no, this is not my favourite part.

‘’Be my girl then?’’ He teasingly bites me.

‘’Ahhn~!!’’

‘’You’re gonna make me whine like a little girl!’’

‘’Let me finger your coochie…’’ He smiles and starts to take off my pants. 

Oh no.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyo starts to pants and whines at me.

‘’Ahhn~ Papa…’’

I think he was playing along, Ah finally given up on me? Hehe.

‘’Emm, Papa be nice please?’’ his face turns red.

Oh this is fun. Some roleplaying wouldn’t hurt. I take off my pants and show him my hardened length.

‘’Ahhn Papa, yours look so big~’’

‘’I'm going to take care of you now.’’ I lift up his legs and starts to lick his hole.

‘’Papa takes such good care of me!’’

Going deep inside him, Ah I can feel how warm he is…I want to put myself inside him…

I look back at him and he was biting his lips, looking at me seductively. I insert two fingers in his mouth and sucks it eagerly, wetting it with his saliva.

‘’Such a good girl.’’ I take it out of his mouth and start to massage him slowly.

‘’Oh so tight and warm…’’ 

‘’Ahhn rub me nicely Papa~’’ I obliged and start to move faster, opening his inside like a scissor. His back arch back and he moans loudly. I lean in and start sucking on his tip while massaging him, adding another finger in and start going as fast as I can.

‘’Ah you’re teasing me…’’ I smile and gave a small bite on his tip.

‘’Ahhn! Papa so bad! I want you inside me~’’ he whines loudly .

‘’Alright little girl…’’ I smile and take my fingers out of him, licking them one by one.Damn I’m already so hard…I blush a bit as I’m ready to penetrate him. Kyo looks at me with an innocent look.

‘’Nee Papa?’’

‘’I’m going in my Princess’’. Without hesitation, I move in going all the way inside. His back arches back again as he moans loudly. 

‘’Want more?’’ I gave him another shove. Ah…I'm not used to this…I’m moving so hard inside him. But it feels really nice…Kyo moaning loudly giving me some sort of encouragement to rip him up.

Kyo starts to precum and moans as I try to Sync myself, but it was rather sloppy. Urgh… I'm too impatient…

‘’Ahh good good! Papa is very good at this~’’

I pants harder after hearing that. ‘’Ah, my baby…I’m gonna drive you mad.’’ I grab his member and start to masturbate him.

‘’Yes~ just like that!You really know how to pleasure me!’’ 

I went deeper and harder, feeling his walls around my member, oh how my legs trembles. I'm panting so hard.I don’t think I can last much longer…I moan quietly and starts masturbating him harder.

‘’Oh so close…You can do it, Papa!’’

‘’Let’s come together, little girl…I- I think…I’m going to..’’ 

‘’I’m so close~!’’ Kyo clenches my other hand.

‘’K-Kyo!’’ I can’t hold it longer, I start to come inside him, filling him up. He moans and starts to come, gushing out of my hand. I stop moving, still trembling as I set him back down, his face is red and sweaty. I took my hands off him and lick his semen off my fingers.’’ Good…good girl’’

‘’Papa…can you clean me up?’’ He points at his flaccid dick.

‘’Of course’’ I took my penis out of him, some semen coming out of him.Going down on him and licking him clean, finally licking my own lips.

‘’Did you feel good, Kyo?’’

He nods a bit before looking away.

‘’But Toshiya…Kyo isn’t here…emm…sorry’’

‘’Oh…Nun, is that you?’’ I lay my head on his lap, caressing his sweaty face.

‘’Yes…you’re not mad at me, right? I like this sort of roleplay…’’

I wipe his hair from his forehead. ‘’No, I’m not mad at you. I’m glad you came back.’’ 

‘You’re glad? You’re happy to see me?’’ his face changes, suprised to hear me say that.

‘’Yes..you always look so miserable.’’

‘’I do? I never realise that..’’

‘’Would you mind singing me a song?’’

The Nun blushes a bit. ‘’Sing to you?’’

‘’Yes’’

He starts to stroke my hair slowly. I close my eyes listening to him humming

 

‘’ I think of you even with this worn out heart  
The snow you change is a painful season  
All you inhale are ideals  
24 hours   
Just blowing up memories  
The ruins of a newborn love  
Are thrown outside the window  
Who wants it?’’

‘’I want it…’’ I murmur it softly, holding his hand.

‘’To the garden of love  
Foster Mother  
The ruins of a newborn love  
Are thrown outside the window’’

I listen to his sad voice, humming to the melody that I know and heard before.

‘’To the garden of love  
If you want me to listen, go ahead and start crying…’’

A long sigh was heard.

‘’Oh Toshiya…’’ he looks at me again, with the sad look in his eyes.

‘’Nun…you song was sad…but your voice is wonderful…’’

He chuckles at that. ‘’It is Kyo’s voice after all.’’

‘’But the feelings are yours this time’’. I kiss his hand that was caressing me.

‘’True’’.

‘’I’m a liar if I don’t say I love you as much as I love Kyo’’.

‘’It’s alright, it only makes sense right? You just met me, and I hurt you and such.’’

I look at him deep in his eyes.

‘’I don’t care…I really love you…’’

‘’Even…if it hurts?’’

‘’Oh Nun, there’s no love without suffering you know.’’

He kisses my lips tenderly. 

‘’I like you to stay with me today.’’ I blurt out to him, i want to make up for the lost time with him.

‘’Really? You want me here?’’

‘’Yes please’’ I give him the most sincere smile I have.

‘’Anything for you Puppy…You’re always so sweet and innocent. I love that in you.’’

‘’Oh that’s not true…Before I wasn’t that innocent and sweet’’. I blush when I remember what I did to him…Usually, it’s the other way around.I'm not used to be on top of him like that...

‘’That’s alright, I like you being all rough with me like that. How does it feel watching me whimper like a child?’’

‘’It was…a bit awkward…but I enjoyed it a lot. I don’t think I’m good, though.’’

He strokes me tenderly. 

‘’You’ll get used to it Honey, I admit I do like playing the dominant one but when you treat like that, ahh it brings me pleasure~’’ The Nun licks his lips a little,posing a bit seductively.

‘’Well, I like to be treated like that by you but I guess we should do that more equally’’

‘’Well totchi if you want then sure, I’ll let you tie me up~’’

Oh?!

‘’Can’t we just make things more…normal?’’ I laugh. I don’t think I’m over with that…

‘’Alright~’’ He giggles back.’’We could hang out like a cute happy couple~’’

A thought lingers in my head…A thought that I long have before.

‘’my cute fiance~’’ I bit my lips hoping he won’t hear me.

‘’Fiance?’’ He asks with a surprised look.

‘’I wanted like to…to propose to Kyo but…I want him to make the first move…’’ I blush. Ah, I can’t believe I said it out loud.

‘’Awh Toshiya~ you’re gonna make me cry…’’ He starts to fan his teary eyes.

‘’Oh nun! Please don’t’’. I wipe his cheek.He looks excited somehow.

‘’Toshiya…I’m speechless! Should I … tell Kyo about this?’’

‘’N..no. I want him to get that conclusion on his own.’’ 

I smile while looking at his sweet face.I muster up the courage I have. I think it's time I tell him.

‘’So…now I’m talking directly to you, Nun…Would you like to become my fiancé? I’m not joking or anything. I just want you to be by my side for the rest of my life…’’

He turns over and hugs me excitedly.

‘’Oh, of course, Toshiya! I wanted to be with you even though you won’t really see me more after I merge with Kyo but Yes! I do!’’

‘’But I know you’ll always be there with me…I’m so happy…’’ I couldn’t help myself and start to kiss him slowly, tears forming in my own eyes. 

‘’Don’t cry Puppy, I’ll try to come out if I can but it’s all up to Kyo now.’’

‘’ I love you…I really do…’’

He nods and stares at me with a look that is not so solemn before. As if a new fresh hope was rekindled.


	20. Birthday Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nun and Toshiya decides to visit Kaoru for his birthday, with a special gift.

We are on our way to visit Kaoru today. The Nun has decided to accompany me after I spent my day with Kyo yesterday.It was his birthday and we enjoy ourselves very much. I look at The Nun, he wasn’t wearing his usual attire but instead a black sweater and some of his red eyeshadow and lipstick instead.We hold our gifts to Kaoru and walk together holding hands.

‘’I’m so glad you decided to accompany me today’’

The Nun grasp my hand tightly ‘’ I want to show Kaoru that I’m not this uncontrollable love monster’’ He smiles at me.

‘’We’re almost there’’ I said to him. I am so happy today.

‘’I wonder what would he think since I’m not wearing the Nun outfit’’. He giggles eagerly.

We reach in front of Kaoru’s door, I pause and look at the Nun. ‘’You look amazing’’.

He blushes a bit before turning towards the door. 

‘’Well, shall we?’’

I ring the doorbell, the melody reaches inside the house and it’s not long before I hear footsteps approaching it. I hold on to my package tightly. Kaoru answers the door with a rather messy hair. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and his boxer. I blush lightly, thinking about the time we spent together.

‘’Hello~ hope we’re not interrupting you’’. The Nun bids him with a big smile.

‘’Oh not at all, please come in’’. The both of us enter his house, we put our shoes aside and took the house slipper.

‘’I’ll prepare some coffee for you’’.

We both sits down on the couch, The Nun is very excited to show Kaoru what he brought. I smile looking at him.Ah, he looks like an excited little girl.  
As soon as Kaoru sits downs with our coffee, The Nun show him his presents.

‘’Happy Birthday!’’

Kaoru was surprised seeing that coming from the Nun or in this case whom he thought was Kyo.

‘’Oh, that’s so kind.’’ He smiles and looks underneath the coffee table, taking out a small present of his. ‘’Actually, I have a present for you too, Kyo…’’

‘’Me?’’ The Nun looks at him with a surprised face. It’s so cute watching him puzzled like that.

‘’Yesterday was your birthday and I forgot to call you…so Happy Birthday Kyo’’.

‘’Oh Kaoru…Thank you so much. Oh! Here’s yours!’’

The both of them exchanges gifts, Kaoru opens up his and holds out the fluffy sweater that Kyo had brought for him.

‘’Oh it’s so soft and lovely…thanks’’ He smiled and looks at ‘Kyo’ opening his package. The Nun held out the Buddhist-inspired bracelet and looks at it in awe.

‘’Oh goodness…this is so pretty! Thank you Kaoru~’’ The Nun starts to hug him from across the table. Kaoru chuckled a bit, wondering why is he so jolly today.

‘’Wow Kyo, you seem to be…in high spirits today.’’

The Nun looks at him blushing a bit. I couldn’t help but laugh too.

‘’Oh Kaoru, it’s The Nun,’’ I answer him.

Kaoru blushes a bit while looking back at ‘Kyo’ He finally realises he looks a bit different.

‘’Oh well, I have enough food for everyone.’’

 

All of us decided to help on Kaoru in cooking, after having grilled chicken and some other snacks we clean up and sat on the couch, watching the tv. Kaoru sits between us and I could see The Nun’s hand trying to slither behind his back, going for my hand. I chuckle and reach his behind Kaoru’s back.

‘’What should we do now?’’ Kaoru asked us. We both look at him.

It wasn’t long till The Nun show his mischievous smile towards Kaoru.

‘’Why don’t we…’’ He imitates sucking a dick with his other hand. I blush while looking at him. Kaoru laughs while looking at his face.

‘’Well, you didn’t change at all’’

The Nun stops before answering him. ‘’Well, I try to be better.I stop with the whipping even though I still enjoy getting tied up.’’

‘’It’s still a progress.’’ Kaoru smiles and unconsciously sets his hand on my thigh. 

‘’Don’t feel bad about doing stuff with me…I should feel bad, not you…’’

The Nun heard my murmurs and look at me with a perplexed look. I let out my feelings towards Kaoru out loud.

‘’I shouldn’t do this to you…I don’t want to give you false hope…’’ I look at him with a solemn look, he sighs and grasps my hand slowly.

‘’Don’t worry…my feelings for you won’t change, Toshiya.’’

The Nun smiles looking at us. ‘’Awwh you both are so sweet~. Come on Totchi, take it as a…a birthday present to Kaoru!’’

I blush hearing that, he wouldn’t mind at all?

‘’Kaoru….would you accept it?’’ I look at him eagerly, I wanted him to say yes so much. It’s the least I could do for him. I could see he is thinking about it. 

‘’If that makes you happy, I’ll surely do’’ He smiles at me.

The Nun claps his hand in excitement. 

‘’Yay! Oh Kaoru, this will be fun.’’

Kaoru grabs my hand tightly, I could see he’s a bit nervous. 

‘’Well then…Toshiya just tell us if it hurts, ok?’’ 

I nod and start to grow impatient myself. This will be the first time I made love to…two of these beautiful men. The Nun shows his hand out to Kaoru.

‘’Shall we?’’ 

Kaoru reply backs by kissing his hand with a smile, slowly the both of them starts to kiss, I could feel myself getting warm just watching the both of them. I took off my shirt to show my hardened nipple.

‘’Oh please…tease me please?’’

The both of them stop kissing and went around me, a side for each of them. Kaoru starts to fondle with my left side with his tongue while The Nun starts to kiss the right side softly while looking back at me.

Oh God…my heart is pounding so hard…

‘’You taste so sweet Totchi..’’Kaoru murmurs while licking my nipples, I stroke his wavy hair. The Nun starts to suck eagerly and I could see his hand slowly starts to fondle Kaoru’s bulge.

Ahh…I’m getting thirsty looking at them…

‘’I want…to taste the two of you…’’

‘’Emm you do? Kaoru what do you think?’’ The Nun ask him with a red face.

Kaoru stops licking me and faces the Nun, ‘’ I don’t mind…’’ He unzips his pants letting his hardened member out. Ahh…it’s massive…

The Nun notice my gaze towards Kaoru’s member and starts to smile.

‘’I’m sure you will enjoy it Toshiya~’’

The both of them stood up, with their hardened member facing me, oh they’re throbbing…I grab the both of them and start licking the tips hungrily. The Nun starts to grab Kaoru’s face.

‘’Come here you’’ 

The both of them starts to kiss deeply, playing tongues while moaning and panting. Occasionally The Nun glimpse at me, looking back up at them with watery eyes. I stroke The Nun’s member while trying to swallow Kaoru’s but definitely, it is too big for me.Kaoru moans as I play around with his tip, while The Nun starts getting a bit flustered.

‘’Ahh…Kaoru..you’re so good…’’The Nun moans while trying to play with him.

‘’Emm…You too, Nun. You’re good at this.’’

My own member starts to twitch inside my pants. Ahh I forgot to take it out…now I’m all flustered.

‘’Min…mine is throbbing…’’

The both of them stop and look at me.

‘’It’s time we take care of you’’ Kaoru pushes me back slowly as I recline on the sofa slowly while The Nun starts to unzip and took off my pants. The both of them nod to each other as if know what is need to do. The Nun moistens his fingers before massaging my rim while Kaoru takes my whole erection inside his mouth easily.

‘’Oh you both are driving me mad…’’ I gasp as The Nun plays with his tongue inside my whole inside.Kaoru starts going harder and deeper, reaching my base.

‘’Emm, I wanna put myself in you…’’ The Nun murmur and I nod eagerly. Kaoru moves to the side, my dick is still in his mouth while The Nun slowly starts to insert his hardened length into my hole.

‘’Oh~! ‘’ I moan loudly and every move he makes on me. Kaoru masturbates a little before looking at me. Ah I could see an idea in his head. He stops and went behind The Nun making him spread his legs a bit.

‘’Kaoru?’’ The Nun asks, his movement slows down a bit.

‘’Happy Birthday’’.

Kaoru smiles and easily penetrates The Nun without any lube. He was already moist and soft inside.The Nun moans loudly while trying to hump me.

‘’Oh my goodness! Toshiya was right…you are big!’’ The two of them moves in sync, Kaoru grabbing The Nun’s hip and pounding him, hot breaths and moaning fill the room.

‘’Oh Nun…you’re tight…’’ He pants at every move he makes.

I think I’m going insane watching them, taking every move on me.

‘’Oh please, I want the two of you inside me…ahhn!’’ I moan loudly. God, I feel so dirty. It’s almost like The Nun has influenced me.

‘’Toshiya…you’re going to break…’’ Kaoru hesitates a little before The Nun encourages him.

‘’Go ahead Kaoru…we’ll see about it.’’

The both of them releases their members, I stood up so I can lie on The Nun facing upwards toward Kaoru, The Nun holds his member and tries to slot in inside me, it goes back in easily. I look back up at Kaoru with a red face, needy.

He went down and kiss my forehead. ‘’Tell us if it hurts ok?’’ I nod eagerly, muttering please at him. He lodges his member into my hole, where The Nun’s already in squeezing and rubbing hard and tight. We moan loudly, The Nun tries to hold on while grabbing my hips.

‘’ahh.. I’m going mad…ahhn!’’ The Nun pants loudly, whimpering as Kaoru tries to hump the both of us.

Kaoru grunts a bit before he could move. ‘’ahh…so tight…’’

I could feel them…feel them against my wall…oh the both of them rubbing together hitting my prostate mercilessly. I couldn’t help but masturbates in sync. Oh… fill me, please!The Nun’s hot breath near my ears while Kaoru’s red face while looking back up to him. This is surreal…I’m on the point of breaking.I start to bit my lips.

The three of us came together, their hot mess came inside me, gushing out a little. I arch back trembling, The Nun tries to take himself out but he was shuddering so hard. Kaoru took his member out and cum starts to drip out of my hole. He sits down on the floor panting while looking at us.

‘’Well…that was…intense..’’

I sit up on the sofa, leaving Nun still lying down trying to catch his breath. 

‘’Oh Nun, that was too much! My hole hurts…’’

‘’Ah, my hole hurts too…Kaoru’s was…too big’’. He smiles while closing his eyes.

‘’I don’t know…now it’s harmless’’. He looks at his soft member and right back at Nun’s.

I went down to give him a kiss

‘’Thank you, I enjoyed it a lot.’’

He smiles back with a red face.

‘’Ah I’m too tired to move’’The Nun said loudly. Kaoru moves back up to sit with us, The Nun gave his way and lies on Kaoru’s shoulder.

‘’Happy Birthday Kaoru’’.

Looks like I'm going to be sore tomorrow.


	21. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fun time after Kaoru's birthday

It was late evening today and Kyo hasn’t switched back since yesterday, Jazz fills the room as The Nun lies on my lap, caressing his head softly.

‘’I really enjoy these days with you…I’m gonna be sad knowing you’ll…disappear one day.’’

‘’I won’t be away, I’ll just be a part of Kyo. Maybe I’ll try to come out once in a while.’’

I look into his eyes. ‘You’ll be by my side anyway, right?’’

The Nun grasp my cheek lightly. ‘’Of course, I will.But don't abandon Kyo…he loves you too.’’

I lean into his touch. ‘’Of course, I won’t do that, he’s kinda shy to admit it but I know that deep inside…he loves me’’.

‘’He’s always quite shy, he expresses himself on stage with his art.With you guys.’’

‘’That’s true,’’ I play with his hands. The Nun continues talking while I trace his tattoos.

‘’You know…when I will merge with him, he’ll remember everything. Including the proposal.’’

I blush when I hear that. ‘’Really…? I always want him to propose to me…’’ I smile at that thought. Ah, I wonder when will that day come?

The Nun giggles ‘’ I think he’ll do that because if he doesn’t I’ll drag his ass.’’

I kiss his cheek. ‘’ Thank you, you’re so fun and caring…Oh Kyo too but…you’re kinda I don’t know…special’’.

His eyes glisten with curiosity.

‘’Is it because…I’m different? Or was it the slutty outfit.’’ The Nun laughs at his own remarks.

‘’Oh no, none of that really’’ I giggle at him ‘’Maybe your way to express your feelings and sincerity…’’

‘’Was it because…I think Kyo hide that part of him in me. His feelings, his desires, his lust.’’ He explained to me slowly, somehow there was some kind of doubt inside his voice. Almost as if he’s afraid.

I stroke his arm slowly. ‘’But now you’re gonna be one again, it’s gonna be fine’’

He looks at me with a solemn look but tries to smile. ‘’Yes, everything is going to be ok.’’ 

The Nun gets up and make his way to the bathroom

‘’Ah, I’m going to shower now, feeling a bit sticky’’. He glances at me from his shoulder.

I blush a little and decided to play with my phone instead, he walks away slowly.

Hmm…it’s like he knows that I want to…

After a few minutes, I start to hear the shower running, his humming hits my ear from the living room.

What was I thinking….

I start to creep towards the bathroom, finding out that the door wasn’t close fully so I…decided to take a peek.  
Oh god, Toshiya…since when you’re a creep!

Amidst the shower and the steam, I see his beautiful back covered in tattoos, stretching from his muscular back to the bottom of his…well….

He was posing and rinsing himself, rather seductively.

‘’Well don’t be shy.Come on in’’ 

Gulp

It wasn’t long till my clothes reach the floor and here I am, The Nun slowly washing me with a rather special soap. It’s so slippery, silky and smooth.   
He goes around my chest with his hand, looking at me smiling while teasing my nipples.

Ahh,…it feels rather hot….

Slowly he reaches my soft member and starts to lather it smoothly.

‘’N…not the…!’’ I gasp. 

‘’Dirty boy, I have to clean you up’’. Upon hearing that, his fingers explores my balls and reaches my hole. I could feel my legs trembling already.

‘’D…damn soap…’’ I mutter out while trying not to moan.

Giggling at my attempt to hold on, The Nun starts to massage my prostate. A finger, 2 fingers, 3 fingers he went deep inside me.

‘’Aahn~! No…not there! I…I’ll! ‘’ I moan loudly, unable to control myself anymore, my precum starts to shoot and I tremble.

‘’Oh…oh please Nun…fuck me…’’ I muster out the lewd thoughts in my head…Ah, I want him to spank me again!

He took out his fingers inside me and I turn around, willingly showing my hole to him with a panting smile.

‘’You always make me feel naughty…I miss your spanking…’’

‘’You miss me spanking you Little Pup?’’ He teases my bum before hitting it. A moan escapes from me as he teases me more.

‘’Co…come inside…’’ I shudder.

He spreads my butt cheeks before sliding in easily. ‘’Okaeri~’’ and with that, The Nun starts to pound me.   
I hold on to the wall and he humps me.

‘’Oh yes! Ahh~ more!!’’

‘’Was it better than Kaoru’s? ‘’ He asks while grabbing to my hips, shoving himself deeper into me.

‘’Oh, Oh! Yes, I like yours more!’’ I pant, my legs almost giving out to me.

‘’Ah I’m almost there~ with you moaning and all’’ The Nun gasp as he fastens his pace, I could feel his tongue licking my back before feeling his hot semen gushing inside me. With that I start to cum, staining the already wet floor.

I moan loudly as the Nun finish up, at this point, I couldn’t care if anybody heard us. He took himself out and I sit on the floor.   
The Nun crouch in front of me and wipes my face.

‘’How was it?’’ He asks again, his face red from all that humping.

I try to catch my breath, caressing his hand that is on my face. ‘’I always love it Nun…whether with you or Kyo…I love it…I love you.’’

The shower soaks the both of us, steam starts to fill the bathroom as we made love again.


	22. Vandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nun came to Atsushi , telling him that he doesn't want to play with him anymore. Atsushi decides to let him go but with a price.

The pages flips as I finish up my coffee, Kyo hasn’t been here for a while. The last time we had ‘fun’ was that time he showed up in my room, masturbating.  
Ugh, it’s getting boring…when would he return?

The doorbell rings and I got off my couch to reach the door, ‘’Coming!’’

Upon opening a familiar figure stands . ‘’Kyo, what a nice surprise!’’  
How odd, he isn’t wearing his Nun outfit, luckily I have a spare in my room.

‘’Do come in, I’ll have your suit out and we can start playing.’’ He comes in , looking rather down.

‘’what’s wrong?’’ I turn back to him, with the attire in my hands.

‘’I…don’t feel like wearing that anymore…I want to be free…from you.’’ He murmurs but I could hear every words he’s saying.

‘’Hah, what are you talking about?’’

He refuses to meet my eyes, glancing a bit at his own attire in my hands he starts to look away.

‘’I was given love …for once in my life.I don’t want to refuse it.’’ He looks at me straight in the eyes.

‘’So? You’re still with me right?’’

‘’No. I’m returning back to Kyo’s body. That’s why I’m here .I’m telling you I quit.’’

What?  
What the hell is he talking about?   
Quitting? Quitting me?

Slowly I strut towards him, clenching hard against the leather clothes.

‘’You…You can’t just…I’ve given you everything! I listen to you whining, I’ve given you my time and you just want to leave me?’’

‘’You gave me pleasure that’s for sure. Getting fucked by you fun but. You never given me love. I’m just a toy for you.’’

Damn  
Damn you  
I could feel my cheeks flushing red, I throw the attire in front of him.

‘’Fine. If you want to quit then do me a favour. Let me fuck you. One last time’’

There was doubt in his eyes this time, I move in closer breathing on his face.

‘’And then I’ll leave you alone’’

‘’Do I have any other choice?’’

‘’No. Or we could pretend none of this happen and go back to our playtime.’’

He sighs before closing his eyes.Nodding slowly. 

‘’Let’s do it then…’’

I leave him to get my whip and he starts to dress up.

Coming back to him, I could see him all dress up looking down at the floor. 

‘’Be…be kind this time…’’ he whimpers.

A sly smile emerges from me. ‘’ oh you better start praying’’. Immediately I start to kiss him, slipping my tongue in even though he was reluctant.

‘’D..don’t hurt me…’’ He whimpers again as I try to play with his tongue.

‘’Hush now my little Nun, now we have to stimulate this part right? ‘’ slowly I slip in his skirt and start massaging his soft member, he whimpers and moan a bit. I went to his hole and   
Oh?  
Briskly I turn him around and kick the back of his knee so that he falls down and lift his skirt, looking at his gaping hole.

‘’Hah, looks like you’ve been a little whore.’’ 

‘’None of you business’’. He grunts at me.

‘’Looks like your ‘love’ has been treating you better huh?’’

Frustrated, I start to whip his back, harshly till I hear him scream.

‘’I don’t have to waste my lube on you’’ 

I insert myself into him, pounding him dry as I whip him again. He screams, begs for me to stop but oh

Such melody to my ears.

‘’you slut! Atone for your sins!’’ 

‘’Leave me…please…’’ I could hear him sobbing now.

‘’shut up, you can’t resist me. I know you can’t ‘’ I need him to come, I masturbate him again,roughly.

How dare you leave me. I’m going to leave you bleeding all over my carpet instead.  
‘’Come now, let Papa hear you’’ I whisper.

‘’N-no!’’ He groans again and tries to bite his lip.

This is getting nowhere, I took out my pocket knife and slowly cuts his back, drawing blood on his back.

‘’I might as well shove this into your ass if you didn’t listen.’’

‘’No ! No! please…it hurts!’’ He begs with his shaky breaths. Moaning after every humps I made, every cut I draw on his back with blood trailing his tattoos. 

‘’Good, good now that’s a good Nun’’ I masturbate him faster and lick his wound, sending shivers and whimpers down his spine.

My precums shoot inside him and I could feel him getting harder, his dick throbbing in my hand. Without hesitating I switch the blade back to the whip on the floor and start hitting him again. The noises of his cries and the flicks of the whip fills the room.

What’s this? I see a dildo beside him. It must have slip in when I was getting his clothes.

‘’Remember this? Oh I remember how you love it so much’’. Moistening it a bit with my saliva I shove it slowly into his ass together with my hardened length.

He gave up and falls forward on the floor crying.Blood trickling to his side and drips to my carpet.

‘’Oh god I'm so close…’’ Looking at him all weak and covered in wounds really turns me on, I scratch his back, deepening the cuts as I finish up inside him, shuddering in delight.

I could feel his cum in my hand as I took out the dildo and my member. He catches his breath, panting and tries to get up.

I zip my pants and turn the way around.

‘’Now get out of here before I change my mind.’’

Immediately, rustles were heard as he picks up his clothes and scramble to the door, slamming it shut.


	23. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nun returns home to Toshiya, all broken.

Ah, what a boring night. I remember The Nun has gone out today to settle his errands but it’s quite late now, I wonder where he’s been?

As if answering my question. The doorbell starts to ring, hurriedly I open it. So excited to see my-!

There he was, standing there with one of his arm trying to cover his stomach, his face red from sweat and tears flowing. The semi-transparent cloth that he wore drenched with specks of blood. He could barely stand…

‘’To…toshiya.’’ His face looks like death as he falls into my arms.

‘’Who..who did this to you?!!’’ I can’t bear looking at him like this…I grab his back but it was slippery with…blood! So many gash and wounds…tears start to flow from my own as I try to get him inside, straight into the bathroom.

I set him slowly on the floor, he struggles to look at me even…my sobbing grows as I hug him slowly.

‘’It’s….ok Totchi…it’s all over now…’’ He gasps and tries to hug me back.

‘’Oh Nun…I’ll take of you now…there’s nothing to be scared…’’

Slowly I take off his clothes, his whimpers a bit and sobs.

‘’Totchi…oh the things he did…oh it hurts!’’ 

‘’No, no don’t talk about that, he’s not here ok? I am’’. His whole body is filled with cuts and the blood drips together with the water.

Slowly, I tried not to get into the deep cuts.  
Oh, the horror….how could he do this to him? 

The cut must have stings as he struggles to hold my shoulder, slowly I let the water run on him, washing his face too.

‘’It’s ok….shhh… I’m almost done ok?’’ I kiss him softly before reaching the medicine cabinet, grabbing antiseptic and bandages.   
He shudders a bit as I dab the wounds, my hands are shaking, tears still flowing as I bandage him slowly.

‘’There, let’s get you to bed ok?’’

He nods slowly and tries to smile. I pick him up and we walk towards the bedroom, his hand holding on to my waist. Slowly I lie him on his side and cover him with blankets  
‘’No…don’t leave me Totchi…’’ He grab my hand weakly.

‘’I won’t leave you Nun…I won’t . ‘’ I slip in slowly to his side, caressing his head. He cries as I hug him close.’’

‘’I…I don’t to go back…I wanna stay…I wanna stay with you…’’ He sobs as I caress his head.

‘’Don’t leave me Nun…Please stay, at least till you heal.’’ I said with a trembling voice.

He hugs me tighter, trying to catch his breath.

‘’Oh Toshiya…what did I do to deserve you?’’

I caress him slowly, burying my face into his golden hair.

‘’Nothing…you just do…’’

‘’I can’t thank you enough…I!’’ He coughs a bit.

‘’shhh, please Nun. Just rest. I’ll be with you ok? I’ll stay with you throughout the night.’’

 

He calms down and starts to fall asleep, I couldn’t close my eyes so I stay up watching him. A few murmurs were heard, he whimpers in his sleep a bit before I hug him again.

Oh Nun…I hope I can make you feel better. I hope I could just heal your wounds with my touches, my kisses, my embraces.

Please stay for as long as you want, For as long as you can.


	24. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya continues to heal The Nun

It’s been a week since the incident, the wounds are slowly healing and some parts starts to patch up nicely. Luckily there are no more open wounds on his back.

‘’How you feeling?’’ I asked The Nun.His face looking better and he’s regaining back his appetite. He hasn’t been eating since he arrived home last week, feeling nausea and having fevers with the nightmares at night.

‘’A little better, it’s still quite uncomfortable when I lay back’’. Slowly I wrap the new bandages on him.

‘’Sorry for troubling you Toshiya…’’ 

I smile hearing that. ‘’Don’t worry, I like to be troubled by you. There we go.’’ I pin the last piece on him.

The Nun turns around and gives me a smile. ‘’Thanks’’.

‘’Do you want to eat something?’’ I got up and slowly pick him by the arm.

‘’Sure.’’ We slowly make our way into the kitchen.

‘’How bout some pasta? I’m cooking tonight.’’ I boil up some water in the pot while The Nun sits at the counter.

‘’Anything Totchi, I love your cooking.’’

Well, Nun…you never fail to make me smile.

The smell of bolognese pasta fills the air, I set the plate in front of him and me. We both ate hungrily…I eat hungrily.

‘’whoa slow down there.’’ The Nun nibbles at the meatball slowly.

‘’But I’m hungry’’. Slurps.

I finished up my meal but The Nun seems to be eating slowly as if something is playing in his head.

‘’Aren’t you hungry?’’ A little worried.

‘’A bit…’’ He chews slowly while pushing the pasta around with his fork. ‘’ I guess I’m just worried about the future or the past? I thought about the things Kaoru said before’’.

‘’Nun…’’ slowly I try to reach to his hand,

‘’How I act before I realised that I actually love you.Not just Kyo. But me…I really love you’’.

He grasps back to my hand and I hold on tightly.

‘’Nun, I always know that you love me…that’s why I don’t want to leave you.’’

‘’I know you won’t leave me Toshiya as I won’t leave you too.’’

I look into his eyes, staring at his lost soul. His eyes…the colours are slightly different than Kyo’s.

‘’These days, I want them to be the best memories together, without any care of the world.I’m gonna miss you so much when you return back…’’

The Nun smiles sadly before he continues. ‘’It’s not like I disappear, I’ll just be resting in Kyo.If he lets me I will come back’’. 

Tears well up before they start flowing down my cheek. Tenderly The Nun wipes it.

‘’Oh don’t cry sweetie, just give me a call and I’ll come back running.’’

‘’Thanks. Today I thought we can visit the temple together.I have a few prayers to say’’.

‘’Sure.I have some too.’’ His smile returns and he continue eating the pasta, finishing it up this time.

As I am washing the dishes, his hand slowly grab on to my waist.His warm hug stops me and I turn around to kiss him. As if he’s been needing it for so long, it wasn’t the usual   
tongue twisting kiss that he does everytime we fuck but instead a long passionate kiss.

‘’Nun…I want to make love to you…I want to love you so much before you leave.’’

‘’Of course Toshiya…I wanna love you too but…be gentle, please? I know I’ve always been hard on you.’’

‘’Don’t worry, I won't break your back.’’ He giggles as we make our way to the bedroom.

I lie down and let him kiss me, my lips trembled a bit as he starts to undress me.

‘’Toshiya, you’re acting like it’s your first time.’’ He chuckles.

‘’It’s our first time, making love with each other.’’ 

His eyes brighten up as if he understands what I mean. Slowly I kiss him again, dragging his head closer to me.

‘’You’re my whole world Toshiya,you’re all that I want and have now.’’

‘’Don’t leave me, I want to love all of you. I can never have enough of you’’. 

‘’You’re so sweet, Pup.I’m sorry if I can’t move like before…it still hurts and I’m sure Kyo can handle this pain better than me.’’

‘’Don’t worry Nun, I’ll be fine…’’ I started to get teary eyes again. Looking at his red face, as if tears well up in his eyes too.

‘’Now don’t cry Totchi, you’re gonna make me feel bad.’’ He giggles before start to kiss my neck, whispering sweet things.

‘’I love you more than the stars above, the sands on the beach.’’

Slowly I caress his hair before mustering. ‘’More than the smell of the fresh bread in the morning, or the smell of the sea along the freeway.more than the cherry blossoms dying in a day.’’

He pecks my cheek repeatedly, I feel wet sensation on his face. ‘’ I love you like the smell of rain, the sweet coffee in the morning...’’

I caress his face, kissing his nose. ‘’ I love you more than anything.More than anything in this world.’’

‘’You’re my world Toshiya, these wounds won’t hold me back.I love you’’.

I start to pant as he kisses my neck, slowly caressing his shoulder as he makes my way to my collarbone.

‘’I’m all yours’’

He reaches my chest and starts to peck it slowly, kisses along the way.

‘’You’re so broad Toshiya…’’

‘’And you’re so gentle…I want you to stay only with me.’’

‘’That’s ok, after all, I am your fiancé.’’

I entangle my fingers along with his.

‘’We should buy rings.’’

‘’I’ll leave that to Kyo, he has better taste.’’ He looks at me with glee.

‘’Definitely.’’ I caress his head before he continues, licking my tummy and lower.

Slowly I tremble as he reaches my shaft, kissing it just above the skin.

‘’Oh…Nun…’’ I tremble at his move.

He licks my side slowly, kissing and licking my hardened length before moistening his fingers, ready to go inside me.Slowly he slides his finger, massaging my inside before inserting another while kissing my tip.  
I hold on to his head while moaning. Ah the sensation…it’s piling up on me, as if I’m going to explode anytime. He’s so smooth with it…

‘’I’m going in now.’’ 

Slowly I nod at him, ‘’Oh please’’

He took the nearby lube beside our bed and starts to moisten himself before penetrating me.

‘’Ahh!’’ I pant a bit as he goes in. ‘’K..kiss me…’’

Slowly he tries to bend down but his movement halt midway. ‘’Ouch…I can’t…’’

‘’D-Don’t worry! I’m ok.’’ I sit up a bit and grab his arm, letting it reaches my chest so he can caress it. ‘’You feel that? It’s beating so hard and loud, just for you.’’

‘’Oh Toshiya…’’

The words seem to light up his spirit as he starts to slowly hump me, along the way he reaches forward bracing through his pain just to kiss me. I grasp his head and side, moving my hips to help him better.

‘’Your kisses are worth through the pain.’’

‘’I’m here with you…Ahh~!’’

My precum starts to shoot and The Nun moves slightly faster trying to beat the pain.Our movement increases as I hold on tighter to him. I could feel it close…building up inside me.  
He moans loudly as he shoots inside, clenching the bed as he finishes up. I start come the moment he starts to fall on me staining his stomach as he pants.

‘’I love you…I love you so much…’’ 

We gasp for air, The Nun seems tired as I set him aside so I can hug him better.

‘’You did great…that was the best I had.’’

‘’Thanks..’’ He closes his eyes trying to catch his breath. ‘’ I think the temple can wait…’’

The Nun points at the window, flakes of snow starts to fall.

‘’Oh it’s snowing!’’ I set him up so I can cradle him in my arms.

‘’How beautiful. Do you think we could…cuddle for a while?’’ He looks at me with the sweetest face.

‘’Of course Nun. I love cuddling with you.’’


	25. The Talk II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for The Nun to return.

Another week has passed since the Nun and Toshiya aid each other. They went to the temple, play in the snow and make endless love in the house.  
That night, Kyo slowly regained himself. He sees Toshiya sleeping soundly at his side. He tries to get up but he noticed The Nun at his other side, staring at the ceiling.

‘’Can’t sleep?’’ The vocalist asks his alter ego. The Nun looks at him solemnly before answering.

‘’can we talk? outside please’’ The Nun said slowly.

The both of them walk outside towards the living room taking place on the couch.

‘’What’s the problem?’’

The Nun looks down, playing with his hands.

‘’I think…I’m ready to return to you.’’

Those words startle Kyo. He didn’t expect it to come out from his mouth.

‘’Really? But…what about Toshiya? Don’t you want to stay longer?’’

‘’I do but…Toshiya misses you. Sometimes when we spent our time together he would look at me and I think he realises…that he misses you.He misses you Kyo.’’

The blonde hair switches his place to look at The Nun better.

‘’But I also saw the way he looks at you. He doesn’t want you to leave.’’

‘’But Kyo..He deserves you the most.Besides…If I stay out too long I’m afraid that you might lose yourself instead.’’

Kyo still tries to persuade The Nun to stay despite chances of him disappearing is higher. As if he doesn’t care about himself but just wanted to see Toshiya smiles.

‘’Nun…’’

The gloved figure holds his hand firmly while looking at him. 

‘’Kyo…I don’t want you to disappear, this is your body, not mine. I don’t want Toshiya to lose you.’’

‘’Will you come back?’’

‘’I will when you let me, I won’t try to overtake you anymore. You’re the sole owner of this body.’’ He caresses Kyo’s hand.

‘’I’m pretty sure Toshiya has a lot of things to tell you.’’

‘’And you Kyo…You will remember things.I can’t describe it out but there will be painful ones but there are many beautiful sweet moments.’’

The two similar but different men hug each other, long and hard before Kyo looks at him again, caressing his face.

‘’Is there something I should tell Toshiya before you’re gone?’’

‘’Yes, tell him that I love him and I’ll come running if he ever needs me.’’

Tears start to form in the other man’s eyes. ‘’I’ll surely tell him, Nun…’’

The gloved figure leans in close to kiss Kyo, he closes his eyes and let their lips meet each other before he feels it gone. Kyo opens up his eyes again and it was dark, empty and nobody else was there on the couch aside from him and the deafening silent.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________----

 

I try to make my way back to the bedroom but my head hurts as the memories start to flow back. It’s a rush and I could see everything falling back to place. That night when Kaoru stays over, those other days that I left my home and Toshiya…  
Oh god, How could I…! I could see his face in pain, those memories of him crying on the sheet as I whip him…  
I sit on the bed, trying not to wake Toshiya up with my sobbing. But it was hard as memories of Atsushi starts to play in my head. The pain that he put me through, the knife …the blood…

Toshiya rustles in his sleep and I could hear him calling me.

‘’Nun?’’

‘’G…go back to sleep…’’

I try to compose myself but I’m choking back on my words.

‘’N...Nun? is everything ok?’’ he holds my shoulder and lose myself, turning around to hug him tight as I cry.

‘’Oh…Totchi…I remember…the things he did..the things I did…’’ I hold on to him.

‘’He…? Calm down now…it’s ok.’’ He brushes my hair slowly.

‘’Oh I’m sorry…I’m sorry for the things I’ve done…’’ I cried loudly.

He caresses my head slowly again. ‘’Nun…are you having bad dreams? It’s ok. I’m here.’’

I look at his face with my red eyes. He seems to realise that I’ve switched back.

‘’Kyo? Oh, you’re back you’re…! Oh, Nun…I still have things to tell him…But Kyo, how I’m glad you’re here.’’

He hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead.

‘’Oh those memories…they must be gushing back at you…It’s not your fault. It’s not even The Nun’s…I’m just glad you came back.’’

I calm down a bit before he I slip my hand to his back, caressing slowly.

‘’The Nun, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you so much and he will come to you if you ever need him.’’

‘’I know he will.’’ Toshiya caresses my cheek and we kiss. 

‘’How do you feel?’’

‘’I feel…rather tired.’’

Slowly Toshiya lies back down with me on his chest.

‘’This is a lot to take in…’’

‘’I know, I’ll be here ok? There’s nothing to worry about Kyo…’’

‘’I’m glad you stayed over Toshiya, despite this mess. I won’t leave you.’’

Toshiya caresses my head gently like a child. 

‘’I won’t leave you too. I’ll love you forever.Both you and The Nun.’’

I remember back certain incident, certain memories that make me smile.

‘’After all, there’s more to come Totchi, especially after we’re married’’.

He startles for a while. ‘’M…married?!’’

I look back up to him, straight into his blushing face.

‘’Totchi, do you want to marry me? Because I do.I…I want to marry you.’’

He covers up his mouth with his hand trying not to cry. He nods slowly before kissing and hugging me.

‘’Oh, of course, I will! I’ll marry you! Oh Kyo, words can’t express how grateful I am..’’

He sobs a bit while hugging me. Ah, Toshiya…my sweet Toshiya…

‘’I didn’t know we had a threesome’’. I break the tension.

‘’Threesome?’’

‘’You know, the one on Kaoru’s birthday.’’

His face reddens more as he looks away smiling.

‘’Oh…That one.’’

‘’Yea, Kaoru’s was…huge,’’ I admitted, remembering back the moment he pounded into me.

‘’De…definitely.’’ 

We talk throughout the night over what had happened, especially adorable and sweet moments that we had together.

In the end, we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	26. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it all comes to this.

It didn’t took long for both Kyo and Toshiya to announce their engagement to the staff and the rest of the Dir En Grey and Sukekiyo’s members. They made a small private event to celebrate us. Oh, I remember seeing Kaoru, he looks like a proud father. Shinya looks very happy and Die too!   
Throughout the night I couldn’t remember much, it was like watching the television but the channel was blurry. But I’m sure they had fun!

After a week Sukekiyo starts to perform and Kyo lets me out. Toshiya was at the back, watching us on stage. I take a quick turn and gave him a wink. His beautiful smile stays in my head throughout the performance.   
It was a great night for all of us. After we dismiss, I meet him at the back and give him a quick kiss before showing him a small black velvet box. Tears well up as he nods looking at it.  
We ended up walking back home, hand in hand underneath the red lights. The rings shine a bit as we kiss underneath an abandoned shack.  
‘’So glad I meet you…Nun’’.  
‘’And I’m glad as well.Pup.’’

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys made it till here. I hope you enjoyed my work as I certainly enjoy doing this . Thank you for reading!


End file.
